Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix
by Lenila
Summary: Nachdem in den letzten Heini Tupper Büchern unschöne Dinge in Hochwärts geschehen sind, haben sich der Romanheld und seine besten Freunde Ronny Wiesel und Gudmiene Garage entschieden, dieses Mal die Handlung des Buches vorher herausfinden. 22/22
1. Erstes Kapitel, erster Teil: Poeff

Titel: Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix  
Autorin: Lenila  
Beschreibung: Heini Tupper ist Held einer Vielzahl von Büchern. Da diese jedoch regelmäßig für ein paar Randfiguren ein unschönes Ende haben, beschließen er und seine besten Freunde Ronny Wiesel und Gudmiene Garage, dieses Mal gewappnet zu sein und die Handlung des neusten Heini Töpfer Buches zu erkunden, bevor es zu spät ist. Was dies mit einem schlecht riechenden Phönix zu tun hat...nun, das wird sich am Ende zeigen - oder auch nicht. (Parodie von "Harry Potter und der Orden des Phönix) 

Disclaimer: Ähnlichkeiten mit und Abweichungen von bekannten Werken der Autorin J.K. Rowling sind beabsichtigt. Ich habe an diesen Werken allerdings keinerlei Rechte, weshalb ich darauf hinweisen möchte, dass ich mit dieser Geschichte keinen Gewinn erziele. Sollten eventuell Namen oder Handlungen in dieser Geschichte Ähnlichkeiten mit bereits existierenden Parodien aufweisen, so bitte ich dies zu entschuldigen. Sie waren nicht beabsichtigt und ich versichere, außer Barry Trotter noch nie eine Harry Potter Parodie gelesen zu haben. Sollte sich jemand auf den Schlipps getreten fühlen, bitte eine Mail an mich und ich ändere Beanstandetes sofort.

Hinweis: Zu dieser Story gibt es eine Spin-Off hier bei FFNet von Danbolz "Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln" (2758975/1)

**1. KAPITEL  
In dem eigentlich noch nichts passiert, außer dass Heini seinen Patenonkel besuchen darf**

Heini Tupper saß am Küchentisch der Familie Durst. Onkel Wermut Durst, Tante Petunie und ihr Sohn Duffy hatten vor wenigen Minuten das Haus verlassen, um den Preis für die schönste Vorgartenhecke Englands entgegen zu nehmen, für den Onkel Wermut aus für Heini unerfindlichen Gründen nominiert worden war.

Heini Tupper, der seit seinem ersten Lebensjahr notgedrungen bei den Dursts wohnte, weil seine Eltern bei einem magischen Zwischenfall mit dem bösen Zauberer Lord Wolltemord umgekommen waren, war nur um den Genuss gebracht worden, ebenfalls an der Preisverleihung teilzunehmen, weil er Hausarrest hatte.

Natürlich wieder einmal völlig zu Unrecht. Er hatte einfach auf einer Schaukel auf dem Spielplatz gesessen und ein paar zufällig des Wegs kommende Dementierer als Zielscheibe für Zauberspruch-Zielschießen benutzt. Zu dumm, dass sein Cousin Duffy gerade in diesem Moment um die Ecke gebogen war, und ein paar der Sprüche abbekommen hatte.

Duffy war natürlich sofort zu Mama und Papa gerannt und Heini hatte die letzte Woche seiner Sommerferien Hausarrest. Viel schlimmer aber war, dass auch das MiFMa, das Ministerium für Magie, keinen Spaß mehr verstand und ihm sofort eine Verwarnung für das Zaubern in der Öffentlichkeit schickte. Damit hatte er jetzt insgesamt drei Verwarnungen und fünf Punkte in Flensburg. Nur noch zwei weitere und Heini würde seine Besenlizenz verlieren. Etwas, das ihm wirklich den Tag verdorben hatte.

Doch trotz alldem war Heini Tupper an diesem Abend, als er am Küchentisch der Dursts saß, guter Laune. Und das hatte einen einfachen Grund. Seine Sommerferien verliefen jedes Jahr äußerst ereignislos. Sobald etwas passierte, war das ein deutliches Anzeichen, dass er sich gerade im ersten Kapitel seines neusten Buches befand.

Heini Tupper war schließlich kein gewöhnlicher Zauberer - nein, er war der Held einer ganzen Bücherreihe. Diese bestand darin, dass er jedes Buch spannende Abenteuer erlebte und sich am Ende mit Lord Wolltemord duellieren durfte und natürlich dabei gewann.

Und Heini wusste, dass gerade der fünfte Band seines großen Abenteuers begann, und er war somit bester Laune und wartete darauf, dass etwas Handlungsentscheidendes passierte. Und das tat es auch.

POEFF!  
POEFF!  
POEFF!

Die Geräusche verklangen und für einen Augenblick herrschte wieder Stille in der Küche der Dursts.

"Ob wir hier richtig sind?", fragte eine Männerstimme zweifelnd.

"Sind alle da?", wollte ein weitere Mann wissen.

"Warum ist es hier so dunkel?", erkundigte sich eine Frau.

"Leuchticus", sagte Heini seinen Zauberspruch auf und ein kleiner Lichtball tauchte die Küche in einen hellen Schimmer.

Auf wundersame Weise waren drei Zauberer in der Küche der Dursts erschienen. Da war zum einen Mußauge Mutti, ein berühmter Zauberer, der die Hälfte seines Lebens damit verbracht hatte, gegen Lord Wolltemord zu kämpfen. Jetzt stand er mit einem Bein auf dem Küchentisch, mit dem anderen auf der Lehne von Onkel Wermuts Stuhl.

Auf der Anrichte, mit einem Fuß in der Spüle stand Remoulade Wolf, ein ehemaliger Freund von Heinis Vater. Und zwischen Mikrowelle und Kühlschrank eingeklemmt kniete eine Hexe, die Heini noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte.

"Hallo Heini", sagte Remoulade und kletterte von der Anrichte. "Schön Dich zu sehen. Mußauge Mutti kennst Du ja schon. Die junge Dame da ist Nymphomanin Dings."

"Für Dich nur Dings, Heini", sagte die junge rotharige Hexe.

"Ähm, Hallo Dings", sagte Heini.

"Wo sind die anderen?", erkundigte sich Mußauge Mutti misstrauisch.

"Haben bestimmt die falsche Hausnummer erwischt", spekulierte Dings.

"Oder sind von umherstreunenden Alpenveilchen neutralisiert worden", schlug Remoulade vor.

"Sehr witzig", knurrte Mußauge Mutti. "Über so was macht man keine Scherze. In meiner Jugend..."

"Professor Dummwietür hat uns geschickt", unterbrach Remoulade Wolf Mutti. "Nachdem hier Dementierer aufgetaucht sind, ist der Direktor von Hochwärts der Meinung, dass Du hier nicht mehr sicher bist."

Professor Apfel Dummwietür, der Schulleiter der besten - und zugegebener Maßen einzigen - Zauberschule Englands, war trotz seines Namens ein weiser Zauberer, auf dessen Rat fast jeder hörte - außer Heini Tupper natürlich, schließlich musste er die Gefahr suchen, um heldenhafte Abenteuer zu erleben.

"Und was meint Professor Dummwietür, wo ich sonst hin soll?", erkundigte sich Heini deswegen nur gelangweilt.

"Dummwietür meinte, Du solltest bis zum Beginn der Schule, bei Deinem Patenonkel wohnen", sagte Remoulade.

"Hurra!" Heini Tupper sprang von seinem Stuhl auf. Sein Patenonkel Ernst Schwarz, war sein absoluter Lieblingsverwandter, was aber nicht weiter verwunderlich war, denn die einzigen sonstigen Verwandten waren die Dursts und die waren ziemlich spießig.

Also schnappte sich Heini seine sieben Sachen, setzte sich auf den Besen und flog mit den anderen zum Haus seines Patenonkels.


	2. Erstes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Püh

Ernst Schwarz wohnte in einem alten Herrenhaus, das nur von den Augen von Zauberern gesehen werden konnte. Und das war auch gut so, denn es hätte dringend mal restauriert werden müsste. Jedenfalls von außen, denn von innen blinkte und blitzte das Haus, dass einem die Augen schmerzten.

Remoulade reichte Heini eine Sonnenbrille. "Nimm lieber die", sagte er. "Und putz Dir die Schuhe ab, bevor Du auf den Teppich trittst."

Heini setzte die Sonnenbrille auf und ging ohne den Fußabtreter an der Tür zu beachten weiter in die Halle.

"VERDAMMTES SCHLAMMKIND. SCHMUTZIGES GESINDEL. MIT DEN DRECKIGEN SCHUHEN IN MEINEM HAUS. ICH GLAUBE, DIR GEHT ES NICHT MEHR GUT."

Heini warf sich vor Schrecken auf den Boden und hielt sich die Ohren zu, als die Schimpfkanonade einer schrillen Frauenstimme ihn anschrie.

Sofort öffneten sich überall Türen und jede Menge Leute kamen in die Halle gerannt. Sein Patenonkel Ernst Schwarz rannte vorneweg und sprintete zu einem der Gemälde an der Wand. Heini sah, dass darauf eine alte Spinatwachtel abgebildet war, die wutentbrannt ihren Staubwedel in der Hand schwang. Sie war es, die dieses grauenvolle Geschrei hervorbrachte.

Heini kannte zwar magische Portraits, aber dieses war das erste, das ihn so ohrenbetäubend begrüßt hatte.

Ernst hob das Portrait schnell von der Wand und legte es verkehrt herum auf den Boden. Sofort wurde die schrille Stimme von einem dicken roten Flusenteppich verschluckt.

"Puh", keuchte Ernst und wischte sich den Schweiß von der Stirn. Als er Heini auf dem Boden liegen sah, grinste er. "Wie ich höre, hast Du gerade Bekanntschaft mit meiner Mutter gemacht."

"Na, danke." Heini rappelte sich auf.

"Sie hatte zu Lebzeiten einen kleinen Putzfimmel, musst Du wissen", fuhr Ernst fort. "Ihr vermalledeiter Hauself, Kriecher, sorgt noch immer dafür, dass dieses Haus nur so vor sich hinblitzt. Kaum zum Aushalten, sage ich Dir. Aber oben in den Gästezimmern ist es ein wenig besser."

Und damit hatte Ernst nicht gelogen. Heini atmete erleichtert auf, als er sein Zimmer im Obergeschoss bezog. Dort warteten bereits ein paar alte Bekannte auf ihn.

Auf einem großen Sofa mit verdächtigen Kratzspuren, saß Heinis bester Freund Ronny Wiesel, seine kleinere Schwester Whisky und seine beiden Brüder, die Zwillinge Schorsch und Friedrich. Ganz am Rand saß Heinis beste Schulfreundin Gudmiene Garage auf der Armlehne und strahlte Heini an. Doch der war gar nicht erfreut, sie zu sehen.

"IHR", entfuhr es ihm und er klang kaum leiser als Ernsts putzsüchtige Mutter. "WAS MACHT IHR DENN HIER?"

Gudmienes Miene erstarrte. "Freust Du Dich denn gar nicht, uns zu sehen?", wollte sie wissen.

"NEIN", schrie Heini. "KEIN BISSCHEN. IHR HABT MIR DIE GANZEN FERIEN NICHT GESCHRIEBEN. IHR HABT MIR NUR EINE PACKUNG KEKSE ZUM GEBURTSTAG GESCHICKT. UND AUßERDEM HATTET IHR BESTIMMT BESSERE FERIEN ALS ICH."

Eine Träne rollte über Gudmienes Gesicht. "Aber Heini. So kenne ich Dich ja gar nicht."

"Im letzten Buch warst Du aber viel netter zu uns", fügte Ronny Wiesel empört hinzu.

"IM LETZTEN BUCH WAR ICH AUCH ERST VIERZEHN."

"Und?", wollte Ronny verwirrt wissen.

"JETZT BIN ICH FÜNFZEHN. ICH BIN JETZT IN DER PUBERTÄT. UND ICH BIN JETZT UNLEIDLICH, SCHREIE JEDEN AN UND KANN NIEMANDEN AUSSTEHEN."

"Oh, und das ist nur, weil Du jetzt fünfzehn bist?", wollte Gudmiene wissen und schniefte.

"JA. UND ICH WOLLTE MICH MAL SELBSTVERWIRKLICHEN."

"Aber es ist nicht, weil Du uns nicht mehr magst?", hakte Gudmiene nach und wischte eine weitere Träne beiseite.

"NEIN. ICH MAG EUCH IMMER NOCH. ABER ICH BIN JETZT EIN WENIG HITZKÖPFIG UND UNBERECHENBAR."

"Ach, da bin ich aber erleichtert", seufzte Gudmiene. "Dann ist ja alles gut. Kannst Du dann erst mal aufhören zu schreien? Meine Ohren tun nämlich schon weh."

Heini ließ die Schultern hängen. "Na gut, wenn es sein muss."

"Fein", sagte Gudmiene und strahlte. "Dann können wir Dir jetzt ein paar handlungswichtige Sachen erzählen."

"Gut", sagte Heini und ließ sich auf das freie Bett den Wiesels und Gudmiene gegenüber fallen. "Ich habe mich schon gefragt, was ich hier soll."

"Also", begann Ronny Wiesel. "Dieses Haus ist nicht nur das Haus Deines Patenonkels. Vielmehr ist es gleichzeitig auch der Hauptsitz des Phönix-Odeurs."

"Phönix-Odeur?", fragte Heini. "Was soll das denn sein."

"Odeur", sagte Gudmiene. "Ist französisch und heißt 'Geruch'"

"Phönix-Geruch?", wollte Heini verwundert wissen. "Was soll das denn sein? Ein miefender Phönix?"

"Naja", meinte Gudmiene. "Eigentlich sollte es Orden heißen. Aber Ernst hat die Gründungsurkunde geschrieben und hat sich etwas verbuchstabiert. Ich glaube, es bekommt ihm nicht so gut, dass er so oft ein Hund ist."

Heini nickte. Er hatte es schon immer als sehr unangenehm empfunden, dass Ernst Schwarz sich manchmal in einen Yorkshire-Terrier verwandelte. Es konnte einfach so unangenehm sein, wenn man mit seinem Patenonkel im Park unterwegs war und das einzige, was man mit ihm machen konnte, Stöckchen werfen spielen war.

"Und was genau ist dieser Phönix-Odeur?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Es ist eine geheime Geheimorganisation", erklärte Ronny, "gebildet, um Lord Wolltemord zu bekämpfen."

"Es sind jede Menge Leute dabei, die Du kennst", fuhr Gudmiene fort. "Da ist Dein Patenonkel, dann Remoulade Wolf, Mußauge Mutti, Nymphomanin Dings, Herr und Frau Wiesel..."

"Was, Eure Eltern sind auch in diesem Geheimbund?", wollte Heini ungläubig wissen. Herr Wiesel war nämlich ein kleiner Angestellter im MiFMa und fiel vor allem wegen seiner geschmacklosen Westen mit Karomuster auf. Frau Wiesel hingegen war in erster Linie Hausfrau und eine recht chaotische dazu, wie Heini wusste.

"Naja, Dummwietür meinte, es müsse jemand aus dem Ministerium dabei sein", erklärte Friedrich Wiesel.

"Also ist Vater Mitglied geworden", ergänzte sein Zwillingsbruder Schorsch.

"Und irgendjemand muss sich auch um die Verpflegung der Organisation kümmern", sagte Friedrich.

"Also ist Mutter Mitglied geworden", führte Schorsch aus.

"Das erklärt auch, warum ihr hier alle herumlungert", stellte Heini fest. "Fragt sich nur, warum Gudmiene hier sein muss. Ihre Eltern sind ja wohl kaum auch Mitglieder. Oder braucht der Phönix-Odeur noch dringend Zahnärzte."

"Pah", sagte Gudmiene. Sie hatte von allen Anwesenden das größte Problem, was ihre Eltern betraf. Diese waren nämlich überhaupt keine Zauberer sondern Zahnärzte.

"Gudmiene hat aber noch jemanden vergessen", piepste Whisky Wiesel, die zwischen ihren Brüdern eingeklemmt saß.

"Ach, ja, Heini", sagte Ronny. "Du wirst es nicht glauben Serernst Schnippisch ist auch mit von der Partie."

Heini verzog sein Gesicht, als der Name seines absoluten Unlieblingslehrers fiel. Serernst Schnippisch unterrichtete Zaubertrankbrauen und konnte Heini so wenig ausstehen, wie er ihn.

"Lieber zwei Zahnärzte als einen Schnippisch", kommentierte Heini. "Sonst noch was?"

"Nein", erklärte Gudmiene. "Jetzt passiert erst einmal ein paar Tage nichts wichtiges. Wir werden im Haus rumhängen, dann wird Ernst Dir seinen Stammbaum zeigen, Du wirst mit Herr Wiesel ins Ministerium und dann können wir endlich wieder nach Hochwärts." Sie gähnte. "Ich finde diese Kapitel am Anfang immer so überflüssig."

"Reg' Dich nicht so auf", meinte Whisky Wiesel. "Wenigstens müssen wir dieses Mal nicht 100 Seiten bei einem Quetschmich-Spiel zu sehen."

Gudmiene, die den Zauberersport per Besen genauso wenig mochte wie langatmige erste Kapitel, seufzte. "Ja, wenigstens das bleibt uns erspart." 


	3. Zweites Kapitel, erster Teil: Ringring

Kommentar: So, hier kommt dann das nächste Kapitel. Vielen Dank an KiraGmork und timespannedsoul für die Reviews. Ich hoffe, der nächste Teil gefällt auch. 

---

**2. KAPITEL  
In dem Heini den Schauplatz des großen Showdowns entdeckt und lernt, wie Zaubererfahrstühle betrieben werden**

"Das ist also Dein Stammbaum", sagte Heini mit unverhohlenem Desinteresse.

Sein Patenonkel hatte ihn genötigt, nach dem Frühstück in den grünen Salon zu kommen, um ihn mit dem Rest der Familie bekannt zu machen, der in einem sauber gezeichneten Stammbaum an der Wand hing.

Ernst deutete stolz auf einen Eintrag unten links. "Ja, das hier ist zum Beispiel Tante Ludmilla. Sie ist eine Großcousine der Mutter vom Schwiegervater von Professor Dummwietürs Großonkel. Und das da ist mein Cousin Humphrey. Er ist der Onkel des Ur-Ur-Enkels von der Schwester des Cousins Deines Großvaters."

"Ah ja", sagte Heini gedehnt.

"Du musst wissen, wir Zauberer sind alle miteinander verwandt", sagte Ernst. "Es gibt einfach zu wenige von uns."

"Hm", sagte Heini.

"Das hier zum Beispiel ist mein Großonkel Merlin", fuhr Ernst vergnügt fort. "Er hat in ein paar Hollywood-Filmen mitgespielt."

"Als was?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Als Merlin natürlich."

"Oh."

"Und hier unten", fuhr Ernst gutgelaunt fort, "ist sogar der gute alte Schnippisch."

"Professor Schnippisch?" Heini war entsetzt. "Mit dem bist Du verwandt?"

"Oh, ja. Er ist mein Cousin. Aber unsere Eltern konnten sich nie leiden. Mein Vater meinte immer, die Schnippischs würden uns alles nachmachen." Ernst rümpfte seine Nase. "Zum Beispiel die Sache mit den Namen. So nannten mich meine Eltern Ernst. Schnippischs Eltern nannten ihn Serernst. Sie mussten immer einen Tick besser sein als wir."

"Öh", sagte Heini. "Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum Professor Schnippisch so einen selten dämlichen Vornamen hat." Er überlegte kurz. "Hast Du mir deshalb den Stammbaum gezeigt? Brauche ich diese Information für den Rest des Buches?"

Ernst Schwarz zuckte mit den Schultern. "Ehrlich gesagt keine Ahnung. Ich glaube, es sollte Dir nur zeigen, dass man für seine Verwandtschaft nichts kann."

"Danke, das weiß ich. Ich wohne bei den DURSTS."

"Oh, ja, das habe ich fast vergessen."

Ernst und Heini fuhren herum, als sich die Tür des grünen Salons öffnete und Dings hereinsah. Sie strich eine blonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht und grinste schief. "Amateur Wiesel sucht Dich, Heini", sagte sie. "Du sollst heute doch mit ihm ins MiFMa."

Heini sah ratlos drein. "Wieso das denn?"

"Na, Du hast heute doch Deine Vorladung vor den Untersuchungsausschuss für unzulässige Hexerei."

"Ah, wirklich?" Heini war verwirrt.

"Ja, hast Du denn nicht das Kleingedruckte auf Deiner letzten Verwarnung gelesen?", wollte Dings wissen und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch ihr kurzes braunes Haar. "Bei der dritten Verwarnung muss man vor den Untersuchungsausschuss. Die entscheiden, ob man seine Besenlizenz verliert. Ernste Sache, wenn Du mich fragst."

Heini wurde ein wenig schlecht. Er wusste, dass sich viele Leser nach dem letzten Buch beschwert hatten, dass ohnehin zu viel Quetschmich gespielt wurde und befürchtete nun zu Recht, dass die Autorin seines Buches alles daran legte, ihn dieses Mal um das Besenspiel zu bringen, indem sie ihm vielleicht seine Lizenz entziehen ließ.

Schnell wie eine vom Haifisch verfolgte Nixe sprintete Heini los und fing Amateur Wiesel, Ronnys Vater, in der blitzblank geputzten Eingangshalle ab. Zusammen machten sie sich auf den Weg in die Stadt.

Heini war noch nie im MiFMa gewesen. Er hatte nicht einmal eine Ahnung, wo sich das Gebäude befand. Aber er nahm einmal an, dass es wie alles in der Zaubererwelt irgendwo versteckt neben der Welt der Muffel, der Nicht-Zauberer, existierte.

Um so größer war sein Erstaunen, als er mit Herrn Wiesel schließlich vor einem Gebäude stand, auf dem große Buchstaben verkündeten 'MiFMa'.

"Ist das nicht ein wenig auffällig?", wollte Heini wissen, als er mit Herrn Wiesel das Gebäude betrat.

"Ach nein", erklärte Herr Wiesel vergnügt. "Für die Muffel ist es offiziell das Ministerium für Magengeschwüre."

"Und das nehmen Euch die Muffels wirklich ab?", erkundigte sich Heini ungläubig.

"Natürlich. Sie haben doch ohnehin jede Menge unnötige Ministerien." Herr Wiesel ging auf ein Telefon an der Wand zu. "Komm Heini, wir sind spät dran."

"Ehm, Herr Wiesel, das ist ein Telefon", wandte Heini ein.

"Ja, und es wird gleich klingen."

"Wird es das?"

"Ja, es ist der eigentliche Eingang ins Ministerium. Das Telefon klingelt, Du nimmst ab und gleich darauf wirst Du durch den Hörer gesaugt und findest Dich im Ministerium wieder."

"Cool."

"Naja, die Drehbuchautoren haben darauf bestanden, dass im Buch ein paar Sachen vorkommen, aus denen man gute Special-Effects machen kann", erklärte Herr Wiesel. "Und die Geschichte mit der Telefonzelle haben wir billig gebraucht bekommen können."

"Aha", sagte Heini. Weiter kam er aber nicht, denn das Telefon klingelte. Heini nahm den Hörer ab, wurde in das Telefon gezogen und fand sich gleich darauf im eigentlichen MiFMa wieder.

Nur einen Augenblick später war auch Herr Wiesel durch das Telefon angekommen und führte Heini zu dem Raum, in welchem der Untersuchungsausschuss tagte.

Mit einem Aufzug fuhren sie in den Keller. Hier gab es eine Menge Türen, hinter welchen sich wohl verschiedene Büros befanden. Eine Tür erregte Heinis Aufmerksamkeit, denn sie war knallrot gestrichen und ein WC-Schild zeigte direkt auf sie. Ein kleiner Hinweis darunter besagte 'Zum WC durch die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram, den niemanden was angeht, schon gar nicht Heini Tupper'.

Heini betrachtete die Tür sehnsüchtig und folgte Herrn Wiesel nur ungern weiter den Gang entlang.


	4. Zweites Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Nö

Als Heini den Raum des Untersuchungsausschusses betrat, saßen bereits einige Zauberer auf einem erhöhten Podest, das augenscheinlich für die Richter vorbehalten war. Jeder hatte ein fröhlich blinkendes Namensschild angeheftet.

In der Mitte saß ein Zauberer, auf dessen Schild zu lesen stand 'Nörgelius Matsch - Chefzauberer, bekannt aus dem letzten Buch'. Neben ihm saß eine Hexe in einem quietschrosa Gewand. Auf ihrem Namensschild stand 'Dolorrosa Oxford - wird in diesem Buch noch wichtig werden'. Die übrigen Zauberer trugen alle dieselben Namensschilder. 'Zauberer mit komischen Namen - kommt im Rest des Buches nicht mehr vor', war auf ihnen zu lesen.

"Ah, Herr Tupper", begrüßte Nörgelius Matsch Heini. "Gut, dass Sie endlich da sind. Dann können wir ja sofort beginnen."

Matsch sortierte umständlich ein paar Zettel vor ihm. "Hier steht, dass Sie vorletzte Woche in der Öffentlichkeit gezaubert haben, obwohl Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist."

"Ja, aber da waren doch diese Dementierer", wandte Heini ein. "Zauber gegen Dementierer zu verwenden ist nicht verboten. Das ist praktisch Notwehr."

"So, so", sagte Nörgelius Matsch. "Sie behaupten also, dass Sie Magie verwendet haben, um sich gegen Dementierer zur Wehr gesetzt. Das werden wir ja gleich sehen. Ich rufe den Zeugen Niemals in den Zeugenstand."

Gleich darauf schwebte ein Dementierer in einem grünen Kapuzenumhang heran.

"Stimmt es, dass Herr Tupper hier seine Zauberei nur verwendet hat, um damit Dementierer zu treffen?", fragte Nörgelius die Kapuze.

"Nein, das stimmt niemals", sagte Niemals.

"Aha", sagte Nörgelius triumphierend. "Aber es waren doch Dementierer an besagtem Ort?"

"Nein, das ist völlig ausgeschlossen", sagte Niemals.

"Ha, da hören Sie es, Herr Tupper." Nörgelius Matsch strahlte siegessicher. "Es waren überhaupt keine Dementierer anwesend. Also haben Sie die Magie nur so aus böswilliger Insubordination angewandt."

"Aber", entfuhr es Heini verzweifelt. "Das ist doch Unfug. Das ist ein Dementierer. Er wird alles dementieren, was man sagt."

"Nein, das entspricht nicht der Wahrheit", sagte Niemals.

Heini raufte sich die Haare. Aber die Rettung nahte bereits. Mit einem gewaltigen Rumms wurde die Tür aufgestoßen und Professor Dummwietür eilte mit langen Schritten und wehendem Bart herein.

"Aber Heini Tupper hat am fraglichen Tag doch Magie angewandt", rief Dummwietür, noch während er in den Raum stürmte.

Bevor Matsch etwas einwenden konnte, kam die Antwort von Niemals bereits: "Nein, das ist absolut unwahr."

Dummwietür blieb neben Heini stehen und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. "Siehst Du, Nörgelius", sagte er, "Heini ist vollkommen unschuldig. Er hat nämlich überhaupt nicht gezaubert, wie Herr Niemals uns soeben glaubwürdig versichert hat."

"Aber...", begann Nörgelius Matsch verärgert.

"Es sei denn natürlich, Du glaubst Deinem eigenen Zeugen nicht", sagte Dummwietür mit einem unschuldigen Blick.

"Ähm...", begann Nörgelius. "Gut. Doch. Natürlich. Hm. Also in diesem Fall." Er hüstelte. "Dann werden wir es wohl bei der Verwarnung belassen, nicht wahr, Dummwietür? Und natürlich den drei Punkten in Flensburg. Das Gericht vertagt sich hiermit."

Und mit flatternden Roben eilte Nörgelius Matsch von dannen.

"Tut mir leid, dass ich so spät dran war", entschuldigte sich Apfel Dummwietür auf dem Weg nach draußen. "Aber ich stand in einer Warteschlange an der Kasse bei Harolds. Diese verlängerten Wochenenden. Schrecklich. Ich wäre besser nicht an einem Samstag einkaufen gegangen. Aber es hilft nichts. Ich habe unbedingt noch ein paar Bermuda-Shorts gebraucht." Er klopfte Heini auf die Schulter. "Wir sehen uns dann in ein paar Seiten in Hochwärts."

Mit diesen Worten ließ Professor Dummwietür Heini stehen. Doch er war nicht alleine.

Auf dem Gang standen Mußauge Mutti, Remoulade Wolf und Nymphomanin Dings, letztere spielte mit einer Locke ihres schwarzen Haars.

"Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Heini", sagte Remoulade. "Mir war klar, dass man Dir nicht die Besenlizenz entziehen würde."

"Wenn Du alles erledigt hast", erklärte Mußauge Mutti, "können wir Dich jetzt zum Bahnhof begleiten, damit Du den Hochwärts-Express nehmen kannst. Ich habe noch was anderes zu tun, als Dich dauernd durch die Weltgeschichte zu begleiten."

Heini war das nur Recht. Zusammen gingen sie den Gang hinunter und Remoulade forderten einen Lift an.

Eine Weile standen sie stumm nebeneinander und warteten auf den Aufzug. Dings nutzte die Zeit und brachte die Wuschelfrisur ihres blau gefärbten Haars in Unordnung. Remoulade drückte erneut den Knopf.

"Verdammte Aufzüge", knurrte Mutti. "Wer dieses System erfunden hat, gehört an einen Eumph verfüttert."

Einen Augenblick überlegte Heini, ob er nachfragen sollte, was ein Eumph war, entschied sich dann aber anders.

"Sag mal, Remoulade", wandte er sich an Wolf. "Ich habe mich schon die ganze Zeit gefragt, warum es im MiFMa überhaupt Aufzüge gibt. Ich meine, Lifts sind doch typischer Muffel-Kram."

"Oh, Nein, Heini", sagte Remoulade. "Diese hier funktionieren ganz anders als Muffel-Lifts."

"Mit Magie, natürlich", entfuhr es Heini.

"Aber nein", korrigierte ihn Remoulade. "Jeder Lift besitzt oben ein Laufrad, in dem Hauselfen laufen und so den Lift in Betrieb halten. Jede gute Zaubererfamilie schickt ihre Hauselfen einen Tag die Woche ins Ministerium, um den Lift zu betreiben."

"Deswegen sind sie auch so langsam", grummelte Mußauge Mutti. "Seit Nörgelius Matsch und Apfel Dummwietür sich im letzten Buch, das, wie Du weißt 'Heini Tupper und der feuerrote Goblin' hieß, darüber gestritten haben, ob bei den Renovierungsarbeiten in Hochwärt blau-weiße Karotapeten oder rote Drachengoblins an die Wände kommen sollten, ist Dummwietür sauer und lässt die Hochwärts Hauselfen zu Hause."

"Sie haben einen wichtigen Bestandteil des Liftpersonals gebildet", erklärte Dings und schüttelte ihre braune Lockenmähne. "Jetzt da die Hochwärts Hauselfen fehlen, brauchen die Aufzüge ewig."

In diesem Moment kam der Lift und sie stiegen ein.

"Wurde ja auch Zeit", knurrte Mutti.

"Reg' Dich nicht so auf", meinte Dings, drückte einen Knopf und strich sich eine flachsblonde Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

"Übrigens, Dings", sagte Mutti. "Du könntest bitte damit aufhören, ständig Deine Haarfarbe zu ändern. Ich werde trotzdem den Lesern nicht verraten, dass Du ein Frisurmagi bist und Deine Haarfarbe nach Belieben ändern kannst."

Dings grinste.

Mutti dachte nach.

"Mist", sagte er dann.

Dings grinste noch immer und wedelte demonstrativ mit ihrem rotbraunen Pferdeschwanz. 


	5. Drittes Kapitel, erster Teil: Besetzt

**3. KAPITEL  
In dem Heini sein neues Schuljahr beginnt und dringend ein WC benötigt**

Heini war froh, als er endlich im Hochwärts-Express saß. Alle Mitglieder des Phönix-Odeurs hatten ihn noch zum Bahnsteig begleitet (außer Professor Schnippisch natürlich, der in diesem Buch noch überhaupt keine Szene bekommen hat). Sogar Ernst Schwarz war mitgekommen, leider als Yorkshire-Terrier, was die Kommunikation mit Heini wieder einmal etwas erschwerte.

Zum Glück war aber auch Remoulade dabei gewesen, der sich als animalischer Zauberer in einen Wolf verwandeln konnte und die Hundesprache deshalb besonders gut verstand. Er hatte Ernsts Gekläffe denn auch übersetzt, als dieser Heini ein kleines Paket in seinem Maul überreicht hatte.

"Ein kleines Geschenk", hatte Remoulade erklärt. "Er sagt, Du sollst es verwenden, wenn Du ihn sprechen willst."

Heini hatte das Paket an sich genommen und hatte den Hochwärts-Express bestiegen.

Die Fahrt im Hochwärts-Express war langweilig wie immer. Heini fragte sich wie in den vorherigen vier Bänden, warum um alles in der Welt sie mit einer Dampfeisenbahn in die Zaubererschule fahren mussten. Es gab fliegende Besen, Teleporter-Krams und sogar einen Zauber, mit dem man sich von Ort zu Ort zaubern konnte. Warum mussten sie ausgerechnet in einer alten rußenden Eisenbahn fahren?

"Du solltest dringend mal die 'Vollständige Geschichte von Hochwärts in 24 Bänden' lesen", stöhnte Gudmiene, als Heini sie fragte. "Dann wüsstest Du, dass wir im Hochwärts-Express fahren, damit hier wichtige Dinge für die Handlung passieren können."

"Ach ja?", wollte Heini wissen. "Und was soll das dieses Mal sein? Dass Nieviel von seiner Oma einen sprechenden Kaktus bekommen hat?"

Nieviel Langer, der obligatorische Tollpatsch des Buches, wurde ein wenig rot und murmelte etwas Unverständliches.

"Na, wenn Du es besser weißt", sagte Gudmiene beleidigt und vertiefte sich in ein angeregtes Gespräch mit Whisky Wiesel über die Vorzüge von Butter gegenüber Margarine auf dem Pausenbrot.

Heini zuckte mit den Schultern. Was bitte sollte in ihrem Abteil Wichtiges für die Handlung passiert sein? Alles war wie immer. Nun gut, ausgenommen das kleine Mädchen, das mit ihnen im Abteil saß.

Whisky hatte gesagt, dass sie Moonie Liebgut hieß und mit ihr in die vierte Klasse gehen würde. Heini hatte sie noch nie gesehen. Und ein Mädchen, das eine Socke auf dem Kopf trug, eine Banane hinter das linke Ohr geklemmt und ständig etwas vor sich hinmurmelte, das wie "Er liebt mich. Er liebt mich nicht. Er liebt mich..." klang, die wäre ihm sicher in Hochwärts aufgefallen.

Allerdings konnte sich Heini nicht vorstellen, dass Moonie Liebgut in diesem Buch noch eine Rolle spielen würde, was eindeutig beweist, dass Romanfiguren nicht immer den Überblick über ihre eigene Geschichte haben.

Über diese Gedanken rollte der Hochwärts-Express in Hochwärts ein. Die Schüler verließen den Zug und machten sich auf den Weg in die große Halle, wo es ein grandioses Schuljahresanfangsessen gab und der Sortier-Hut die neuen Schüler den vier Häusern zuteilte.

Dazu gehörten Griffinsklo - Heinis Haus - Rabegeklaut, Schließmichein und Ohrenmuff. Nach Griffinsklo kamen alle Leute, die für Heinis Geschichte wichtig waren, egal ob sie mutig, feige, schlau oder dumm waren. Nach Rabegeklaut kamen angeblich die Leute, die besonders klug waren (obwohl Gudmiene nach Griffinsklo gekommen war und nicht nach Rabegeklaut). Nach Schließmichein kamen alle Leute, die Heini Tupper nicht ausstehen konnten. Und dann war da noch Ohrenmuff, das Haus der Verlierer.

Wer nach Ohrenmuff kam war in der Regel gutmütig und dumm und eignete sich nur dazu, sich für andere aufzuopfern und vielleicht einen tragischen Tod für einen Freund sterben zu dürfen.

Nachdem der Sortierhut die neuen Schüler nach diesen Kriterien in die Häuser verteilt hatte, war der erste Tag in Hochwärts bereits vorbei und die Schüler durften in ihre Schlafsäle.

Heini war von dem langen Tag so erschöpft, dass er auch sofort einschlief. Allerdings verbrachte er keine ruhige erste Nacht in Hochwärts, denn er träumte einen seltsamen Traum.

Es begann damit, dass er sich in einem unendlichen Korridor befand. Überall gingen Türen ab und Heini wusste genau, dass er eine dieser Türen nehmen musste. Eine ganz bestimmte Tür. Eine Tür, die zu einem WC führte, denn er brauchte dringend ein Klo. Sehr dringend.

In aufkeimender Panik und mit steigendem Harndruck rannte Heini von Tür zu Tür. Doch kein WC war in Sicht. Heini rannte und rannte und rannte und... wachte auf und hatte ins Bett gemacht.

"Scheiße", fluchte Heini (was die Sache nicht ganz traf) und beeilte sich, das Bett abzuziehen, bevor einer seiner Freunde die ganze Sache mitbekam.

Vor dem Unterricht sauste Heini mit dem dreckigen Bettzeug in die Wäscherei des asiatischen Hauselfs Man Gel und machte sich dann auf die Socken, die erste Unterrichtsstunde zu erwischen – DADA, die Kurzform von Dadaismus, auch bekannt als die Verteidigung gegen dunkle Reime.

Hier erlebte Heini zum ersten Mal, was der Begriff ‚literarische Vorausdeutung' bedeutete, denn am Lehrerpult stand Dolorrosa Oxford, die eine der Richter bei seiner Anhörung wegen unzulässiger Hexerei in der Öffentlichkeit gewesen war.

Heini erkannte sie sofort wieder, denn sie trug erneut einen rosaroten Umhang und noch immer das alberne Namensschild. Jetzt stand darauf zu lesen "Dolorrosa Oxford – die neue Lehrerin für DADA".

"Mist", fluchte Heini und zwängte sich hinter sein Pult neben Ronny, der alarmiert aussah.

"Oh, wenn das nicht der Herr Tupper ist", flötete Dolorrosa Oxford und strahlte über ihr Gesicht, dass sich am ehesten mit dem Hinterteil eines Nilpferdes vergleichen ließ – wenn es auch nicht ganz so grün war. "Sie sind zu spät. Würde jemand so nett sein und Herrn Tupper ein paar dieser entzückenden rosa Hasenohren reichen?"

Heini glaubte nicht richtig zu hören. Er warf einen ratlosen Blick zu Ronny neben ihm und entdeckte etwas wirklich Lächerliches: Ronny trug ein paar rosa Hasenohren, die an einen rosa Haarreif befestigt waren. Und er sah sehr unglücklich damit aus.

Heini sah sich um. Gudmiene, die mit finsterer Miene neben Ronny saß, trug ebenfalls diese rosa Hasenohren. Ebenso Nieviel Langer neben ihm. Sogar die Schließmicheins trugen diese rosa Ohren.

Grisu Malfreu – Heinis am meisten gehasster Mitschüler – warf Heini einen Blick zu, der ihm tödliche Qualen versprach, wenn er jetzt über seine rosa Hasenohren lachen würden, die fröhlich vor sich hin wippten. Neben ihm saßen seine beiden Freunde Gargoyle und Krabbe, die ebenfalls die rosa Ohren trugen.

Schämmich Findergut, der vor Heini saß, reichte Heini ein paar Hasenohren nach hinten. Er sah aus, als würde ihm eine Karotte quer im Hals stecken.

Heini nahm die Ohren entgegen. "Was soll das denn?", wollte er genervt wissen.

"Das sind Ohren zum Aufsetzen", erklärte Dolorrosa Oxford strahlend. "Setzen Sie sie auf."

"Die sind rosa", entfuhr es Heini entsetzt.

"Rosa ist eine glückliche Farbe. Sie ist das beste Mittel im Kampf gegen dunkle Reime", sagte Dolorrosa Oxford.

"Ich hasse Rosa", sagte Heini.

"So ein Unfug", erklärte Dolorrosa Oxford fröhlich.

"Ich werde die nicht anziehen", erklärte Heini bestimmt.

"Aber natürlich werden Sie das."

"NEIN, WERDE ICH NICHT", schrie Heini.

"Doch."

"NEIN. ICH TRAGE NICHTS ROSANES. DAS IST MÄDCHENKRAM. ICH TRAGE NICHTS ROSANES."

Dolorrosa Oxford hielt entsetzt die Luft an. Gudmiene warf Heini einen flehenden Blick von der Seite zu.

"Sie müssen entschuldigen, Professor Oxford", griff sie ein. "Heini ist jetzt fünfzehn. Er meint es nicht so."

"ICH HASSE ROSA", schrie Heini.

"Er ist nur in der Pubertät", fuhr Gudmiene fort.

"ICH ZIEHE KEINE ROSA HASENOHREN AN", schrie Heini weiter.

"Das ist nicht nett, Herr Tupper", sagte Dolorrosa Oxford. "Das bedeutet, dass Sie heute Abend nachsitzen müssen. Um fünf in meinem Büro."

Heini fiel die Kinnlade runter. Er war es gewohnt, nachsitzen zu müssen. Allerdings passierte das immer erst in der ersten Stunde Zaubertränke. Serernst Schnippisch wäre sehr entrüstet, wenn er erfahren würde, dass ein Lehrer ihm zuvorgekommen war und Heini vor ihm zum Nachsitzen verdonnert hatte.


	6. Drittes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Kritzel

Heini benötigte den ganzen Tag, um sich von diesem unerwarteten Verlauf der Handlung zu erholen. Den anderen ging es da nicht anders.

"Und? Wie war es?", wollte Ronny Wiesel wissen, als Heini am Abend nach dem Nachsitzen in den großen Gemeinschaftsraum der Griffinsklos kam.

"Die Frau hat einen Schlag", sagte Heini. "Ich musste die ganze Zeit rosa Papierherzen ausschneiden."

Ronny verzog sein Gesicht. "Mein Beileid."

Heini sah zu Gudmiene, die am Tisch saß und wie üblich damit beschäftigt war, wichtig aussehende Dinge aufzuschreiben.

"Was machst Du da?", wollte Heini wissen.

Gudmiene sah von ihrer Arbeit auf. "Oh, ich dachte, ich sammel schon einmal ein paar mögliche Handlungen."

"Was?" Heini war verwirrt.

"Ach, Heini. Du weißt schon. Handlungen, das worum es in Büchern geht." Sie seufzte, als sie Heinis ratlose Miene sah. "Worum es in diesem Buch geht."

"Öhm und wozu soll das gut sein?"

Gudmiene verdrehte die Augen. "Wir haben jetzt schon vier Bücher hinter uns und jedes Mal ist etwas Schreckliches passiert. Es wäre doch klug, wenn wir dieses Mal vorher Bescheid wüssten."

"Hm", murmelte Heini. "Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Und? Hast Du schon eine Vorstellung, was dieses Buch passieren wird?"

"Nun ja, ich sammle wie gesagt noch."

Heini sah ihr über die Schulter. Auf dem Pergament vor ihr waren mehrere Punkte notiert.

"Also ich tippe darauf, dass Dolorrosa Oxford in Wirklichkeit Lord Wolltemord ist", sagte Ronny vollmundig.

Gudmiene runzelte ihre Stirn. "Wir sind in einem Jugendbuch. Das hier ist keine Travestieshow."

"Aber Du hast selbst gesagt, dass Du Dir vorstellen kannst, dass Dolorrosa Oxford eine wichtige Rolle spielen wird", wandte Ronny ein.

"Ja, weil ich bis jetzt aufmerksam gelesen habe, was in diesem Buch bisher geschrieben stand. Und als Dolorrosa Oxford das erste Mal vorgekommen ist, stand auf ihrem Namensschild, dass sie noch wichtig werden würde. Aber ich denke" – fuhr sie fort, bevor Ronny einen Einwand machen konnte – "dass Dolorrosa Oxford auf keinen Fall Lord Wolltemord ist."

Heini schüttelte schaudernd den Kopf. Bei der Vorstellung von Lord Wolltemord in Rosa gekleidet wurde ihm übel. "Hoffen wir es", sagte er. "Sonst noch was?"

"Dann ist da die Sache mit Hauruck", sagte Gudmiene.

"Hauruck?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Ja, der komische Halbriese, der hier Platzwart ist."

"Ach, der Hauruck", murmelte Heini verlegen. Nach vier Bänden verlor er öfter einmal den Überblick über all die verschiedenen Figuren des Heini-Tupper-Universums. "Und was ist mit ihm?"

"Hast Du es nicht gesehen? Er ist im ganzen Gesicht zerkratzt und hat überall blaue Flecke", sagte Gudmiene tadelnd.

"Oh, ist mir gar nicht aufgefallen", gestand Heini.

"Er hat gesagt, dass er in eine Brombeerhecke gefallen ist, als er mit Madame Minie auf dem Weg zu den sieben Riesen hinter den sieben Wiesen unterwegs war."

"Ehm...", begann Heini mit leerem Gesichtsausdruck.

"Dummwietür hat ihn dorthin geschickt, um sich nach billigen Tapeten für Hochwärts zu erkundigen", half Gudmiene aus.

"Hm", sagte Heini. "Und Madame Minie...?"

"Sie war letztes Jahr Austauschlehrerein für französische Zauberermode", sagte Gudmiene geduldig. "Hast Du das schon vergessen?"

"Ehrlich gesagt", begann Heini, "glaube ich, dass dieser Handlungsstrang im letzten Buch an mir vorbeigegangen ist."

"Ich glaube nicht, dass Hauruck eine wichtige Rolle in diesem Buch spielen wird", sagte Ronny fest überzeugt. "Was soll denn das für eine Handlung sein?"

Gudmiene zuckte mit den Schultern. "Wieso denn nicht?"

Heini fiel Ronny ins Wort. "Weil das langweilig wäre. Das wäre so, als würde es um den Traum gehen, den ich letzte Nacht hatte."

"Was für ein Traum?", wollte Gudmiene hellhörig geworden wissen.

"Ach, nur ein Traum", murmelte Heini. "Mit Türen."

"Oh", entfuhr es Gudmiene beglückt. "Das klingt doch vielversprechend."

Sie notierte die Sache mit Heinis Traum und sah dann von ihrem Pergament auf. "Hm, ich glaube, wir könnten hier etwas Hilfe benötigen."

Als Gudmiene das sagte hatte Heini auf einmal ein ziemlich ungutes Gefühl. Es war eines von diesen unguten Gefühlen, die Figuren in Romanen immer dann haben, wenn der Autor auf etwas Wichtiges hinweisen will: Sie haben allen Grund, ein ungutes Gefühl zu haben. Und genauso war es bei Heini Tupper am Ende des dritten Kapitels. 


	7. Viertes Kapitel: Würg

**4. KAPITEL  
Das ein Stück Kuchen beendet und in dem Heini der Chef wird**

Der Morgen begann mit einer großen Aufregung am Grünen Brett von Hochwärts. Heini musste alle seine Ellenbogen verwenden, um sich in die erste Reihe vorzukämpfen und einen Blick auf den Grund der Aufregung zu erhaschen.

Zwischen den langweiligen Ankündigungen für das nächste Schuljahr hing ein rosa Zettel, auf dem Folgendes zu lesen stand:

Schulverschönerungsordnung Nummer Eins Die zuständige Schulverschönerungsbeauftragte, Dolorrosa Oxford, erlässt hiermit folgenden Erlass: Alle Schüler müssen in Zukunft rosa Socken tragen. Gezeichnet, Dolorrosa Oxford.

Heini blinzelte. "Dolorrosa Oxford ist zuständige Schulverschönerungsbeauftragte?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

Gudmiene, die sich neben ihn geboxt hatte, nickte allwissend. "Das MiFMa hat sie hergeschickt, damit Hochwärts endlich renoviert wird, nachdem Dummwietür und Nörgelius Matsch sich im letzten Band nicht über die neuen Tapeten einigen konnten."

Heini schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und sah auf die neue Schulverschönerungsordnung. Etwas erregte seine Aufmerksamkeit. Es war ein kleiner Pfeil unter dem Text. Unter dem Pfeil stand "Etwas viel Wichtigeres" und als Heinis Augen dem Pfeil folgten, blieb sein Blick an einem kleinen blauen Zettel hängen. Darauf stand in Gudmienes Handschrift:

Aufruf an alle Schüler Wer den Ausgang des fünften Heini-Tupper-Buches mitentscheiden will, soll heute Mittag nach dem Unterricht in den ‚Saumagen' kommen.  
Heini Tupper

"Was?", entfuhr es Heini.

Gudmiene machte eine unschuldige Miene. "Ich habe doch gesagt, wir brauchen Hilfe."

Heini fuchtelte mit den Armen. "Aber da steht mein Name."

"Na, wenn da MEIN Name stehen würde, würde doch niemand kommen. DU bist der Held von diesem Buch", rechtfertige sich Gudmiene.

Heini spürte, wie er wütend wurde und rauschte kommentarlos davon.

Trotzdem fand er sich nach dem Unterricht im ‚Saumagen' ein. Er kannte das Restaurant am Ende das kleinen Zaubererdorfes am Fuße von Hochwärts bisher nur von außen. Die große Speisekarte mit deutschen Nationalgerichten wie Wurst mit Sauerkraut, Gulasch mit Kartoffelklößen oder Haxe mit Brot vergraulte jeden Kunden, der sich von den großen leuchtenden Buchstaben "Gutbürgerliche Küche" über der Tür noch nicht hatten abschrecken lassen.

Für ein peinliches Treffen, zu dem Gudmiene in Heinis Namen eingeladen hatte, war es aber genau der richtige Ort. Nur wer es wirklich ernst meinte, würde sich in den ‚Saumagen' trauen und so kamen auch nur eine Handvoll Leute zu dem Treffen.

Außer Heini selbst, Gudmiene und Ronny, den sie mitgeschleift hatte, waren noch Nieviel Langer aufgetaucht, Whisky Wiesel, ihre Brüder Friedrich und Schorsch, Moonie Liebgut (was Heini doch etwas zu denken gab) und TschuTschu, ein Mädchen aus Rabegeklaut, das sich in Heini verguckt hatte.

Nachdem sie alle mit Kaffe und Schwarzwälder Kirsch versehen worden waren, richteten sich alle Blicke erwartungsvoll auf Heini.

"Okay", begann Heini schließlich notgedrungen und schob seinen Stuhl zurück, "wir haben uns heute hier versammelt, um eine Geheimorganisation zu gründen, welche versuchen wird, die Handlung des fünften, also dieses, Buches zu ergründen, um damit Leben zu retten und der Menschheit einen Dienst zu erweisen."

"Wow", murmelte Ronny. "Du solltest unbedingt eine Karriere als Zauberminister anstreben."

Gudmiene warf ihm einen strafenden Blick zu.

"Und wie soll das gehen?", wollte Whisky Wiesel piepsend wissen. "Die Handlung herausfinden?"

Heini sah zu Gudmiene. "Also", begann diese, "ich dachte, wir betrachten einfach alles, was in Hochwärts passiert unter literarischem Aspekt und treffen uns einmal die Woche, um uns auszutauschen."

"Gibt es Kaffee und Kuchen?", wollte Nieviel hoffnungsvoll wissen.

"Von mir aus", murmelte Heini.

"Ich mag am liebsten Zitronenkuchen", versuchte Nieviel am Rand zu erwähnen.

"Mit Sahne", sagte Moonie Liebgut.

"Frankfurter Kranz", sagte Schorsch.

"Donauwelle", grinste Friedrich.

"Und wie soll diese Geheimorganisation heißen?", wollte TschuTschu wissen und warf Heini einen liebreizenden Blick zu, so dass diesem schlecht wurde (vielleicht lag es aber auch an der Schwarzwälder Kirsch).

"Offiziell werden wir uns als Literaturzirkel ausgeben", sagte Gudmiene.

"Du meinst wie Verteidigung gegen dunkle Reime? DADA?", fragte Ronny.

"Naja, so ähnlich. Vielleicht nur Reime, nicht Verteidigung", wog Gutmiene ab.

"DA?", schlug Moonie vor.

"Was?" Sowohl Gudmiene als auch Heini waren aus dem Konzept gebracht.

"Nun, die Hälfte von DADA", erklärte Moonie.

"Also...warum nicht", entschied Heini, dem es eigentlich vollkommen egal war, wie diese Geheimorganisation hieß, wenn er nur endlich hier wieder weg kam.

"Und wann treffen wir uns?", hakte Whisky nach.

"Also, es darf natürlich nicht mit dem Quetschmich-Training kollidieren", sagte TschuTschu sofort.

Whisky verdrehte die Augen. Während die anderen über einen Termin diskutierten, wandte sie sich an Gudmiene. "Ich will wirklich wissen", flüsterte sie, "was alle an Quetschmich finden."

"Oh", sagte Gudmiene. "Heini spielt Quetschmich und er ist der Held des Buchs. Also finden alle Jungs Quetschmich toll. Und Mädchen spielen Quetschmich, weil Jungs in diesem Alter nur Mädchen toll finden, die auch Quetschmich spielen."

"Echt?", machte Whisky große Augen.

"Echt was?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Dass mir Dienstag nicht passt", sagte Gudmiene zuckersüß, die ein Gefühl hatte, dass dieser kurze Wortwechsel noch wichtig werden würde und Heini nichts anging.

"Dann also Freitagabend um 14 Uhr", fasste Schorsch das zusammen, was der werte Leser gerade wegen Whiskys und Gudmienes Unterhaltung verpasst hatte.

"Und wo?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Ich würde den Bedarfsraum vorschlagen", sagte Gudmiene.

"Den was?", entfuhr es Heini.

"Den Bedarfsraum", sagte Gudmiene und seufzte. "Das WC, Heini."

"Jungen- oder Mädchen-WC?", wollte Ronny panisch wissen.

"Im 10. Stock gibt es ein nicht fertig gebautes WC, bei dem zwischen Jungen- und Mädchen-Toilette die Trennwand fehlt", sagte Gudmiene. "Dann könnt Ihr auf der Jungenseite sitzen und wir auf der Mädchenseite...Es kommt nie jemand dorthin", fügte sie hinzu und sah zu Heini.

"Wir treffen uns auf dem Klo?" Heini war nicht ganz wohl bei dem Gedanken. "Ich glaube, das verfolgt mich in diesem Buch wirklich."

"Was? Das Klo?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Nunja, also...", begann Heini und erzählte von der WC-Tür im MifMa mit der verdächtigen Aufschrift: 'Zum WC durch die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram, der niemanden was angeht, schon gar nicht Heini Tupper'. Seinen Traum vom Vortag unterschlug er allerdings lieber.

"Wunderbar", freute sich Gudmiene nichts desto trotz und notierte ‚WC' auf ihrer Handlungsliste.

"Können wir dann jetzt gehen?", wollte Whisky wissen. "Ich glaube, mir ist schlecht. Die Schwarzwälder Kirsch hat irgendwie komisch geschmeckt."

"Und ich dachte schon, nur mir ging es so", murmelte Heini.

"Ich muss los", murmelte Nieviel Langer und stürzte etwas grün im Gesicht davon.

Damit löste sich das erste DA-Treffen recht zügig auf (wenn es auch gleich darauf zu einer beachtlichen Warteschlange auf dem WC kam).


	8. Fünftes Kapitel, erster Teil: Fluffig

**5. KAPTIEL  
In dem ein Kerker rosa wird und Whisky die Schublade wechselt**

Die nächsten Tage verliefen recht ereignislos, so dass sich Heini schon fragte, ob die Autorin seines Buches vielleicht in den Urlaub gefahren war oder – und das wäre noch schlimmer – aufgehört hätte zu schreiben, so dass er, der große Heini Tupper, nun sein Dasein als unfertiges Manuskript in einer Schublade fristen müsste.

Einzig die ständig neuen Aushänge auf den verräterischen rosa Zetteln und der Aufschrift "Schulverschönerungsordnung" erinnerten ihn noch daran, dass das Buch wohl irgendwie weiter ging. Dolorrosa Oxford arbeitete sich munter von den rosa Socken, die die Schüler zu tragen hatten über rosa Krawatten, rosa Haarklammern, rosa Schuhe hin zu rosa Schals.

Und so sah man zurzeit in Hochwärts zwar viele rosa Kleidungsstücke, aber nur wenig glückliche Gesichter. Vor allem die Lehrer sahen drein, wie auf einen Eumpf getreten (obwohl Heini immer noch nicht wusste, was das sein sollte).

Was den Lehrern die Laune so sehr vermieste, erfuhr Heini an einem lauschigen Mittwochvormittag, als er in den Kerker zum Zaubertränke-Unterricht ging.

"Wie Ihnen vielleicht aufgefallen ist", begann Serernst Schnippisch und fuhr sich mit seiner Hand durch sein stets frisch gewaschenes, fluffiges Haar, das ihn aussehen ließ wie ein Pudel, der aus einem Wäschetrockner gezogen worden war, "haben wir heute einen Gast."

Seine Hand mit den sauber manikürten Fingernägeln wies mit einer anmutige Geste in die Ecke des Raumes, in der Dolorrosa Oxford stand und kritisch die Tapete des Kerkers betrachtete.

"Aber lassen Sie sich nicht stören, sondern fangen Sie sofort mit dem Hippedihoppedi-Trank an, Seite 25 in Ihrem Buch."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Serernst Schnippisch in seiner schneeweißen wehenden Designer-Robe seinen Platz und gesellte sich zu Dolorrosa Oxford.

"Finden Sie orangefarbene Tapeten nicht etwas zu farbenfroh für einen Kerker?", erkundigte sich die Schulverschönerungsbeauftragte bei Professor Schnippisch.

"Orange ist eine glückliche Farbe", beantwortete er die Frage mit hochgezogener Augenbraue.

"Rosa ist eine glückliche Farbe", hielt Dolorrosa Oxford dagegen.

"Rosa kommt für einen Kerker nicht in Frage", erwiderte Schnippisch schnippisch.

"Aha, und was verstehen Sie als Zaubertränke-Lehrer bitte davon?", wollte Dolorrosa Oxford erregt wissen.

"Ich bin gelernter Innenarchitekt."

"Nein."

"Doch."

"Das heißt, Sie sind überhaupt kein ausgebildeter Lehrer?" Dolorrosas Augen verengten sich zu schmalen Schlitzen.

Heinis Ohren wurden immer länger. Er war sich nicht sicher, was diese Unterhaltung sollte, aber sie schien wichtig zu sein, denn sie lief schon eine ganze Weile, ohne dass die Autorin die Szene ausblendete.

"Oh doch", beeilte sich Serernst Schnippisch zu antworten und warf Heini einen vernichtenden Blick zu, als er merkte, dass dieser lauschte. "Ich habe ein Diplom in..."

Er beugte sich vor und flüsterte Dolorrosa Oxford etwas ins Ohr. Heini hieb mit der Faust genervt auf seinen Tisch.

"Tatsächlich", murmelte Dolorrosa Oxford. "Und warum unterrichten Sie dann Zaubertränke und nicht..."

Schnippisch flüsterte ihr die Antwort erneut ins Ohr und lehnte sich dann zurück. "Aber Sie verstehen...das würde einen Teil des Buches vorweg nehmen."

Gudmiene schrieb hektisch etwas auf ihre Handlungspergament-Rolle. Heini glaubte, dass es ‚Schnippischs Berufslaufbahn' heißen sollte.

"Nie im Leben ist das eine Handlung", flüsterte Heini Gudmiene zu.

Gudmiene lächelte allwissend und zuckte mit den Schultern.

Dolorrosa Oxford hingegen lächelte eher unbeeindruckt. "Nun, dennoch ist Rosa eine glückliche Farbe und mit diesem Dekret" – sie reichte Schnippisch einen Zettel – "sind sie verpflichtet, den Kerker rosa zu streichen."

Serernst Schnippisch starrte auf den Zettel, wie Heini einige Seiten zuvor auf ein paar rosa Hasenohren. Heini musste grinsen und beeilte sich, seinen Trank fertig zu kochen und den anderen Schülern nach draußen zu folgen. Mit Gudmiene lief er über die große Treppe nach oben in die Eingangshalle.

---

HINWEIS: Es gibt inzwischen zu meiner Story eine Spin-Off hier bei FFNet von Danbolz "Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln" (2758975/1). Wenn Euch meine Geschichte gefällt, gefällt Euch die vielleicht auch, also mal reinschauen.


	9. Fünftes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Quetsch

Als Heini und Gudmiene im Erdgeschoss ankamen, fanden sie Ronny vor den Aushängen stehend. "Das wirst Du nicht glauben", sagte er empört und sah vom Grünen Brett zu Heini und Gudmiene.

"Und?", wollte Gudmiene wissen und versuchte an Ronny vorbei zum Aushang zu sehen. "Gewänder oder Unterwäsche?"

"Was?" Ronny sah sie irritiert an.

"Die nächsten rosa Kleidungsstücke", erwiderte Gudmiene. "Die Schulverschönerungsordnung. Wir tragen schon rosa Socken, rosa Krawatten, rosa Schuhe und rosa Schals. Da bleibt nicht mehr viel."

"Nein, viel schlimmer", entfuhr es Ronny.

Heini fragte sich einen Moment, was schlimmer sein konnte als rosa Gewänder oder gar rosa Unterwäsche, bis Ronny damit herausrückte: "Es ist Quetschmich."

"Was ist damit?", wollte Heini mit hörbarer Besorgnis in der Stimme wissen.

"Wir dürfen dieses Schuljahr nicht mehr spielen."

"WAAAS?"

Gudmiene hielt sich erschrocken über Heinis Schrei die Ohren zu. Der Schrei verhallte und eine sehr sehr stille Stille folgte.

Dann wagte sich Heini an Ronny vorbei zum Aushang. Es war ein unauffälliger grauer Zettel, auf dem stand:

Quetschmich-Verbot für die Griffinsklos

Hiermit wird folgenden Schülern untersagt, dieses Jahr Quetschmich zu spielen:  
- Heini Tupper (weil er Rosa nicht mag)  
- Friedrich Wiesel (weil er Grisu Malfreu an den Haaren gezogen haben soll)  
- Schorsch Wiesel (weil er sein Bruder ist)  
- Ronny Wiesel (weil es seine Brüder sind)  
- Whisky Wiesel (weil sie die Schwester der dreien ist)

Sämtliche Gründe sind selbstverständlich lahme Ausreden, die nötig wurden, weil die Leser der vorherigen Bücher sich über zu viel Quetschmich beschwert haben.

Professor Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür

P.S.: Tut mir wirklich leid, Heini.

Heini starrte ungläubig auf den Zettel. Ronny sah ihm fassungslos über die Schulter. "Und dabei hätte ich dieses Jahr zum ersten Mal Quetschmich spielen dürfen", jammerte er todunglücklich.

"Du hast Malfreu am Haar gezogen?", wollte Heini von Friedrich wissen, der zu ihnen getreten war.

"Nein, ich soll ihn an den Haaren gezogen haben", erwiderte Friedrich.

"Dabei hätten sie doch auch als Grund die geworfene Pfefferkuchen nehmen können", grummelte Schorsch, "oder die Schokomuffins, auf denen Hauruck ausgerutscht ist."

"Oder die Himbeertorte, auf die sich Professorin Orakel Dreigläschen gesetzt hat", fügte Friedrich hinzu.

"Die Wahrsagerei-Lehrerin hat sich auf eine Himbeertorte gesetzt?", wollte Gudmiene irritiert wissen.

"Hat sie nicht vorausgesehen." Friedrich und Schorsch lachten.

Heini interessierte das nur am Rande, viel mehr irritierte ihn... "Whisky, warum hast Du denn Quetschmich-Verbot? Du spielst doch gar nicht."

"Ach, ich wollte mich dieses Jahr doch als Versucher bewerben", piepste Whisky Wiesel.

"Echt?"

"Ja, ich wollte schon immer Quetschmich spielen."

Heini machte große Augen. "Das wusste ich gar nicht." In seinem Kopf rutschte Whisky von selbst aus der Schublade ‚Kleine piepsige Schwester meines besten Freundes' in die ‚Interessantes Mädchen, mit dem man sich mal über Quetschmich unterhalten könnte'.

"Vielleicht", piepste Whisky Wiesel aufgeregt, "können wir uns mal bei einem Tee über die laufende Quetschmich-Saison unterhalten, Heini?"

Ronny schob seine Schwester sanft, aber entschieden, zur Seite. "Das hat Zeit bis zum nächsten Band", sagte er und dachte dann nach. "Oder bis zum übernächsten."

Heini runzelte verständnislos die Stirn. 


	10. Sechstes Kapitel, erster Teil: Brutzel

**6. KAPITEL  
Das einen Stolperstein enthält und in dem Heini in die Psychatrie kommt**

Es war später Abend, als Heini endlich seinen rosa Schlafanzug anzog und unter die rosa bezogene Bettdecke glitt, um sich schlafen zu legen. Doch als er gerade am Einschlafen war, riss ihn Gudmienes Stimme aus dem Dahindämmern.

"Pst, Heini."

"Harg", fuhr Heini aus dem Bett.

Auf seiner Bettdecke saß Gudmiene Garage in einem rosa Nachthemd.

"Du?", flüsterte Heini erschrocken. "Was machst Du denn hier?"

"Ich kann nichts dafür", murmelte Gudmiene. "Denkst Du, ich komme freiwillig in einem rosa Nachthemd in den Jungenschlafsaal? Aber die Autorin wollte für die folgende Information keine eigene Szene opfern, weshalb ich einen passenden Moment..."

"Welche Information?", wollte Heini eilig wissen. Wenn die anderen Schüler mitbekamen, dass Gudmiene nachts im Nachthemd auf seinem Bett saß, dann würde er sich wieder tagelang mit der Klatschpresse herumschlagen können.

"Es ist wegen Hauruck", sagte Gudmiene. "Ich kann den Handlungsstrang streichen."

Heini brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu verstehen, was sie meinte. "Es war doch die Brombeerhecke?", nahm er an.

"Nein, die Kratzer stammen von den sieben Zwergen."

Heini sah Gudmiene mit einem so leeren Gesichtsausdruck an, dass jedes schwarze Loch beeindruckt gewesen wäre.

"Halbzwerge, um genau zu sein", fuhr Gudmiene fort. "Er hat es mir vorhin erzählt. Es sind seine Brüder, nun, Halbbrüder."

"Er hat Halbbrüder, die Halbzwerge sind?", runzelte Heini die Stirn. Das musste bereits ein Traum sein.

"Du weißt doch, dass Hauruck ein Halbriese ist und sein Vater hatte wohl extreme Vorlieben", nuschelte Gudmiene etwas verlegen. "Also hatte er neben Hauruck aus der Beziehung zu einer Riesin noch sieben Söhne aus einer Beziehung zu einer Zwergin."

"Halbbrüder", murmelte Heini. "Und was hat das mit den Kratzern im Gesicht zu tun?"

"Oh, nachdem Hauruck sie über eine Agentur gefunden hat, sind sie zu ihm gezogen. Aber sie sind wohl recht streitlustig und...ähm...handgreiflich."

"Aber Hauruck ist ein Halbriese", meinte Heini.

"Aber es sind SIEBEN Halbzwerge", erinnerte ihn Gudmiene.

Heini versuchte sich Hauruck vorzustellen, an dem sieben beiß- und kratzwütige Halbzwerge hingen und fand den Gedanken ziemlich amüsant. Gerade als er das Gudmiene sagen wollte, sah er, dass sie bereits zur Tür hinaushuschte.

Heini zuckte mit den Schultern und sank in die Kissen, um gleich darauf zu schlafen. Allerdings bereute er im gleichen Augenblick, überhaupt eingeschlafen zu sein, denn er fand sich in einem Traum wieder, einem Traum, der in einem unendlich langen Korridor begann.

Überall gingen Türen ab und Heini lief an ihnen vorbei, bis er an die eine Tür kam, die eine Tür, von der er wusste, dass er durch sie hindurch gehen musste. Auf ihr stand zu lesen: 'Zum WC durch die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram, der niemanden was angeht, schon gar nicht Heini Tupper'. Und die Tür war offen.

Heini konnte sein Glück nicht fassen und ging hindurch. Er kam in einen Gang mit einer weiteren Tür, die ebenfalls offen stand und dahinter war wieder ein Gang mit einer Tür, an der die verheißungsvollen Buchstaben ‚WC' prangten. Auch diese Tür war offen und gab den Blick frei auf eine Schlange, die quer hinter der offenen Tür lag und direkt dahinter lag Amateur Wiesel und etwas Blut bildete eine Lache auf dem Boden um seinen Kopf.

Genau in diesem Augenblick erwachte Heini und sprang aus dem Bett. Ohne lange nachzudenken schlüpfte er in seine rosa Pantoffeln und rannte aus dem Schlafsaal, den Gang entlang und direkt in Professor Dummwietürs Büro.

"Professor, Professor", rief er aufgeregt.

Es folgte ein Augenblick der Stille. Dann hörte man ein unheilvolles Knarren und gleich darauf öffnete sich eine Tür und Professor Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür trat von einem Nebenraum in sein Büro. Er trug ein paar rote Badelatschen und Bermudashorts mit Palmenmotiven. Auf den Augen hatte er zwei Gurkenscheiben liegen.

"Hm, ja?", wollte er wissen.

"Professor?"

"Ach, Heini, warum ist es hier so...Ach, ja, die Gurken." Professor Dummwietür nahm die Gurkenscheiben von den Augen.

Heini schielte an ihm vorbei in den Nebenraum, wo er ein offen stehendes Solarium sehen konnte.

"Ein Solarium?", wollte er ungläubig wissen.

"Ja", sagte Professor Dummwietür und biss in eine der Gurkenscheiben. "Ich bereite mich vor."

"Worauf?", wollte Heini wissen.

Dummwietür deutete zu seinem Sessel, auf dem eine nagelneue rosafarbene Robe lag, frisch gebügelt und offensichtlich noch nicht getragen.

"Sie bereiten sich unter einem Solarium auf eine rosa Robe vor?", wollte Heini irritiert wissen.

"Aber deswegen bist Du nicht hier", stellte Dummwietür fest und zog seine ebenfalls über dem Sessel hängende normale dunkelblaue Robe mit goldenen Sternen und Monden darauf an. Dann setzte er sich eine ebenso bedruckte Zipfelmütze auf und schob eine goldene Lesebrille auf die Nase. "Also?"

"Ich hatte einen Traum", sagte Heini, als ihm wieder eingefallen war, warum er hier war. "Amateur Wiesel lag schwer verletzt in einem WC-Raum im MifMa...Ich glaube, es war eine Schlange."

"Oh, nicht gut", murmelte Apfel Dummwietür. "Sind wir schon so weit? Ich hätte besser mitlesen sollen."

Er drehte sich um und sah zu einer Reihe von Bildern an der Wand. "Du, Du und Du, Ihr geht sofort zu..." Er unterbrach sich und sah gedankenverloren auf die drei recht hübschen Wandgemälde, welche drei verschiedene Zimmer zeigten und in jedem davon einen leeren Stuhl, einen leeren Sessel und ein leeres Kanapee.

"Ach, verdammt", murmelte er. "Freitag ist Skatabend."

Er wandte sich zu Heini um. "Nun, dann werde ich mich persönlich darum kümmern. Du kannst so lange zurück ins Bett gehen, Heini."

"NEIN, PROFESSOR, ICH WERDE...", kochte Heini über. Immer sagten ihm alle, er solle ins Bett gehen, wenn es interessant wurde, oder wenn im Fernsehen die aufregenden Filme kamen.

"Doch, doch, Heini, auf ins Bett", sagte Dummwietür aufmunternd.

"ICH BIN JETZT ABER FÜNFZEHN..."

"...und mit fünfzehn ist um zwei Uhr Morgends immer noch Bettruhe." Damit schob Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür Heini auf den Gang und schloss die Tür.

Heini stand verdattert da.

"Ach", öffnete sich die Tür da noch einmal. "Und morgen bist Du bitte um Punkt 10 Uhr vorne an der Eingangspforte und bring einen Freund, ehm, ich meine und bring Deinen Freund Ronny mit und Gudmiene. Gute Nacht, Heini."

Damit schloss sich die Tür wieder und Heini stand irritiert auf dem Gang vor Dummwietürs Büro. Widerwillig schlich er zurück in den Jungenschlafsaal und legte sich wieder in sein Bett, nur um sofort wieder einzuschlafen.


	11. Sechstes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Rumms

Doch glücklicher Weise wurde Heini auch rechtzeitig wieder wach, um am nächsten Morgen um Punkt 10 Uhr zusammen mit Ronny und Gudmiene vor der Eingangspforte von Hochwärts zu stehen. Gerade kam ein gut gelaunter Apfel Dummwietür mit einem Besen unter dem Arm durch ins Freie und grüßte die drei vergnügt.

"Ah, guten Morgen. Pünktlich wie ein Eumph." Er sah in die Runde. "Dann auf den Besen und los geht's." Er schwang sich auf seinen Besen und sah zu Heini. "B-e-s-e-n", buchstabierte er.

"Oh, ja sicher, Professor." Heini zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Aktion Besen."

"Huch." Professor Dummwietürs Besen schoss nach vorne, so dass der Direktor von Hochwärts rückwärts herunter fiel.

Bevor Heini erkannte, was gerade passierte, kam auch schon Grisu Malfreu auf seinem Besen angesaust und hinter ihm das gesamte Schließmichein-Quetschmich-Team auf ihren Besen wild gestikulierend genau auf Heini zusteuernd, der gerade noch rechtzeitig den Kopf einzog.

Mit einem effektvollen ‚Rumms' stießen die Schließmicheins über Heinis Kopf zusammen und wurden in alle Richtungen zu Boden geschleudert.

"Oups", sagte Heini und grinste verlegen. "Aktion Heini Tuppers Besen."

Dummwietür nahm mit einem vorwurfsvollen Blick seinen Besen wieder an sich, ließ Gudmiene – die keine Besenlizenz hatte – vor sich aufsteigen und flog nach oben. Heini und Ron – der zwar eine Lizenz hatte, sich aber keinen Besen leisten konnte – flogen auf Heinis Besen hinterher.

Der Flug dauerte nicht lange und sie erreichten London, wo sie vorbei am MiFMa zu einem Gebäude mit Flachdach flogen, auf dem ein großer Kreis gezogen war, in dem ein B zu lesen stand, B wie Besenlandeplatz.

Man landete und ging hinein. Sofort wurde Dummwietür von mehreren Ärzten in weißen Kitteln umringt.

"Willkommen in St. Kiwi, Professor Dummwietür", sagte der eine.

"Sein Zustand ist stabil", sagte der andere.

"Hier ist seine Akte", sagte ein weiterer und reichte ein paar geheftete Seiten.

"Eis? Popcorn? Cola?", fragte ein vierter, der einen Bauchladen umgeschnallt hatte.

Dummwietür nahm sich ein Eis und warf einen Blick in die Akte. "Er ist über die Badschlange gefallen?", wollte er wissen.

"Sie lag strategisch ungünstig", fügte einer der Ärzte hinzu.

"Was ist denn eine Badschlange?", wollte Heini irritiert wissen.

"Ach, Heini", sagte Gudmiene. "Das sind diese gestrickten länglichen Türvorleger, damit keine Zugluft herein kommt."

"Und darüber ist Herr Wiesel gestolpert?"

"Klingt nach meinem Vater", murmelte Ronny. "Er ist kurzsichtig."

"Aber er war ernsthaft verletzt", unternahm Heini den Versuch eines Einwands. "Er hat geblutet."

"Oh, er hat sich nur den Kopf gestoßen", sagte einer der Ärzte. "Eine Beule und eine Schürfwunde. Halb so schlimm. Hier wären wir." Er hielt einladend eine Tür offen.

"Heini", sagte Dummwietür. "Es wäre für die Handlung klüger, wenn Du auf dem Flur wartest."

Gudmiene hob die Hand.

"Ja, Fräulein Garage?", wollte Dummwietür wissen.

"Wäre es für die Handlung auch klüger, wenn ich ebenfalls auf dem Flur warten würde?", wollte Gudmiene wissen.

"Vielleicht", sagte Dummwietür und folgte Ronny und den vier Ärzten in das Krankenzimmer.

Gudmiene und Heini standen eine Weile ratlos im Gang, wobei Gudmiene sich immer mal wieder auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um wirklich nichts zu verpassen.

Nach einer Weile kam ein über das ganze Gesicht strahlender Zauberer mit blonder Topfschnittfrisur vorbei, grüßte vergnügt und ging in ein anderes Zimmer.

"Kanntest Du den?", wollte Heini von Gudmiene wissen.

"Das war Binsotoll Lockenherz, unser Lehrer für DADA im zweiten Schuljahr", murmelte Gudmiene und überlegte, ob das jetzt Handlungswichtig gewesen sein sollte oder nur für die Atmosphäre des Buches gedacht war.

"Und warum ist der in St. Kiwi?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Keine Ahnung", gab Gudmiene zu.

"Was?" Heinis Kiefer klappte nach unten. Gudmiene wusste doch sonst immer alles.

"Du weißt doch selbst, dass der zweite Band, der Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln heißt, zurzeit noch geschrieben wird", erklärte Gudmiene gekränkt. "Woher soll ich denn wissen, warum Professor Lockenherz in St. Kiwi ist, bevor das Buch fertig geschrieben wurde."

Heini zuckte mit den Schultern. Ihn hatte die Reihenfolge, in der die Bände geschrieben wurden, schon immer etwas irritiert.

"Hey, da ist Professor Schnippisch", flüsterte Heini aufgeregt und zeigte den Flur herunter, wo sich eine Tür geöffnet hatte und jemand in den Gang getreten war. "Wieso trägt er denn einen Damenhut, eine Fuchsstola und einen Tweed...rock?" Heini starrte entsetzt den Gang entlang.

"Das ist doch nicht Professor Schnippisch", sagte Gudmiene kopfschüttelnd. "Das ist Nieviels Oma. Ich glaube, Du brauchst eine Brille."

"Aber ich habe doch schon...", begann Heini, als Nieviel in den Gang trat.

Hinter ihm streckte sich ein Arm aus der Tür. Nieviel zögerte, ging dann einen Schritt zurück und nahm einen kleinen Gegenstand entgegen. "Oh, ein Happy Hippo aus einer...hm, etwas älteren Kinder-Überraschungsei-Serie", sagte er wenig begeistert. "Danke, Mama."

Der Arm verschwand wieder im Raum, die Tür wurde geschlossen und Nieviel und seine Oma gingen ohne Heini oder Gudmiene gesehen zu haben, davon.

"Nieviels Mutter ist in St. Kiwi?", grübelte Gudmiene. "Das ist für die Handlung wichtig?"

"Glaube ich kaum", sagte Heini. "Das wusste ich schon im letzten Buch."

"Na, es wird wohl kaum die etwas ältere Überraschungsei-Figur gewesen sein", erwiderte Gudmiene spitz und etwas gekränkt, dass Heini einmal etwas wusste, was sie nicht gewusst hatte. Sie hätte sich vermutlich aber noch mehr geärgert, hätte sie gewusst, dass sie sich zudem mit diesem Satz auch noch geirrt hatte. 


	12. Siebtes Kapitel: Knusper

**7. KAPITEL  
In dem der Wurm drin ist und Heini eigentlich Occupato lernen soll**

Es war der Morgen des Valentinstages und die Griffinsklos saßen zum Mittagessen am Tisch im Essensraum. Es gab Salat und Weißbrot, das so hart war, dass Heini es heimlich in seiner Tasche verschwinden ließ. Missmutig stocherte er mit seiner Gabel zwischen den grünen Blättern herum.

Auch die anderen waren nicht sonderlich erbaut von dem Essen und die Dekoration tat ein Übriges, die allgemeine Stimmung zu senken. Rosa Papierherzen flatterten anmutig durch die Halle und Heini erkannte mit Schrecken, dass es dieselben Herzen waren, die er bei seinem ersten Nachsitzen bei Dolorrosa Oxford hatte ausschneiden müssen. Was wieder einmal bewies, dass die Autorin des Buches sich wohl bei jeder noch so kleinen Szene etwas dachte.

"Und, was macht Ihr heute am Valentinstag?", wollte Gudmiene vergnügt wissen.

Heini sah zu Ronny. "Machst Du was?"

"Ähm, nun, ich bin mit Gudmiene verabredet", sagte Ronny leicht errötend.

"Mit Gudmiene?"

"Naja, wir gehen davon aus, dass wir im letzten Band zusammen kommen werden", nuschelte Ronny verlegen.

"Also", fuhr Gudmiene sachlich fort, "dachten wir, es wäre doch klug, wenn wir uns vorher schon ab und zu für ein Date treffen würden. Das macht die Sache doch später einfacher."

"Ehm", sagte Heini, der nie auf die Idee gekommen wäre, dass Ronny und Gudmiene einmal ein Paar werden sollten.

"Und was machst Du?", lenkte Ronny schnell von seinem eigenen Valentins-Treffen ab.

"Ich bin mit Professor Schnippisch verabredet", sagte Heini und stocherte weiter in seinem Salat.

"Du bist WAS?", entfuhr es Ronny.

"Am Valentinstag?" Gudmiene schlug sich erschrocken die Hände vor den Mund.

"Also wirklich Heini", sagte Ronny steif. "Das hätte ich jetzt nicht von Dir gedacht."

Heini verpasste Ronny eine Kopfnuss und trat Gudmiene gegen das Schienbein. Dann schob er ihr einen Zettel hin.

Gudmiene nahm ihn und las. "Lieber Heini, ab sofort hast Du jeden Freitag um 14 Uhr Occupato-Stunden bei Professor Schnippisch. Viele Grüße, Professor Dummwietür."

"Was ist denn Occupato?", wollte Ronny wissen.

Heini zuckte die Schultern. "Keine Ahnung."

Gudmiene drehte den Zettel um und sah, dass Professor Dummwietür die Mitteilung auf die Rückseite eines Reklamezettels geschrieben hatte. "14-tägige Premiumreise auf die Bahamas", las sie murmelnd.

"Gudmiene?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Was?"

"Ich sagte: Keine Ahnung."

"Oh, Entschuldigung." Gudmiene sah irritiert auf und reichte Heini den Zettel zurück. "Ja, Occupato. Das ist eine besonders komplexe Art der Magie, bei der man...Moment", riss sie die Augen auf. "Freitag um 14 Uhr? Das geht nicht, da haben wir DA-Treffen."

Heini überlegte. "Stimmt. Das hatte ich total vergessen. Dann werden wir es verschieben müssen. Wie wäre es stattdessen am Mittwoch um 16 Uhr?"

"Gut, ich frage die anderen", notierte Gudmiene sich.

"Mach das", sagte Heini und stocherte weiter gelangweilt in seinem Salat. Dann ließ er die Gabel sinken und schob seinen Teller von sich weg.

"Hast Du keinen Hunger?", wollte Gudmiene mitfühlend wissen.

"Ich mag keinen Salat", murmelte Heini. "Außerdem ist da der Wurm drin."

Gudmiene schielte auf Heinis Teller, auf dem sich tatsächlich ein Regenwurm im Essig-Öl-Dressing ringelte.

"Aber Heini, das ist doch prima. Regenwürmer im Salat bringen Glück", sagte Moonie Liebgut im Vorbeigehen, strahlte Heini aus großen Kuhaugen an und verschwand wieder.

"Prima", sagte Heini. "Glück kann ich jetzt bei Schnippisch wirklich brauchen." Und damit machte er sich auf den Weg in den Kerker.

Als er eintrat, stand Serernst Schnippisch schon bereit, seinen Zauberstab in der Hand, die fluffigen Haare sauber frisiert, in seiner weißen Robe, die sogar hinter ihm herwehte, wenn er still stand, was Heini ein wenig albern fand.

"Also, Tupper", sagte er. "Hinstellen und den Mund halten. Ich habe dummer Weise eine Wette mit Professor Dummwietür verloren und muss Ihnen jetzt Occupato beibringen. Hierbei handelt es sich um einen Zauberspruch, mit dem man Türen verschließt."

"Türen?" Heini sah ihn ungläubig an. "Dummwietür will, dass ich lerne, wie man Türen verschließt?"

"Türen in Ihrem Kopf, Tupper", murmelte Schnippisch unwillig. "Sie träumen doch von einem Korridor mit vielen Türen und einer bestimmten Tür, einer WC-Tür."

Heini nickte. Er erinnerte sich, dass er Dummwietür etwas ähnliches gesagt hatte, als sie auf dem Weg nach St. Kiwi gewesen waren.

"Von WC-Türen zu träumen ist gefährlich, denn hinter ihnen befinden sich schlimme Dinge."

"WCs?"

Serernst Schnippisch rang um seine Fassung. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach: "Delirium."

Im nächsten Augenblick stand Heini im Gang des MifMa und neben ihm stand Serernst Schnippisch und sah sich interessiert um.

"Ich werde Ihnen zeigen, was ich meine", sagte er und ging zu einer Tür. Er öffnete sie und Heini sah sich, wie Duffy Durst ihn von seiner Lieblingsschaukel stieß, ihn in eine Pfütze drückte und von oben bis unten mit Matsch einrieb. "Haha", rief Duffy Durst triumphierend. "Das erklär mal meiner Mami."

Serernst Schnippisch blinzelte ungläubig und ließ die Tür zugleiten.

"Hinter den Türen sind Erinnerungen?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Schlechte Erinnerungen", sagte Schnippisch und schien Heini nachdenklich zu betrachten.

"Schlechte Erinnerungen", wiederholte Heini und machte einen Schritt über den Gang und streckte seine Hand ebenfalls nach einer Türklinke aus.

"Nein", entfuhr es Serernst Schnippisch entsetzt. "Nicht die Türen auf dieser Seite."

Aber Heini hatte die Tür schon geöffnet und sah einen kleinen Jungen, der eine Robe trug mit dem Aufdruck "Serernst Schnippisch, 14 Jahre". Er lag auf dem Boden und ein Junge kniete über ihm, dessen Robe den Aufdruck "Jakob Tupper, Heinis Vater, 14 Jahre" trug. Er war damit beschäftigt, den kleinen Serernst Schnippisch mit Schlamm vollzuschmieren und rieb ihm gerade eine ganze Handvoll Matsche ins Gesicht. "Haha", rief Jakob Tupper. "Dann erklär das mal Deiner Mami." Serernst wehrte sich mit Händen und Füßen, aber es gab kein Entkommen.

Entsetzt ließ Heini den Türgriff los und im nächsten Augenblick war Professor Schnippisch über den Korridor gesprintet und hatte die Tür zugeschlagen. Schwer atmend lehnte er an der Tür.

Heini sah mit großen Augen auf die Tür. "Aber das war mein Vater", brachte er dann hervor. "Er war zu Ihnen genauso gemein, wie Duffy immer zu mir."

Heini richtete sich auf. "Professor, ich muss mich für meinen Vater entschuldigen. Das war ein absolut unangemessenes Verhalten. Endlich verstehe ich, warum Sie mich nicht mögen. Wenn mein Vater Sie so geärgert hat, ist das kein Wunder. Aber ich kann das voll und ganz nachvollziehen, denn mein ganzes Leben bin ich genauso geärgert und erniedrigt worden wie Sie. Wir sind uns also irgendwie ähnlich und daher..."

Weiter kam Heini nicht, denn Serernst Schnippisch ergriff ihn am Kragen. "Sagen Sie so etwas nie wieder, Herr Tupper", sagte er mit einem ernsten, fast entsetzten Gesichtsausdruck. "Ist Ihnen überhaupt klar, was Sie da tun? Ich" – er machte eine dramaturgisch effektvolle Pause – "bin der Anti-Held dieses Buches. Es ist vollkommen ausgeschlossen, dass Sie Verständnis oder Sympathie für mich empfinden. Ist das klar?"

"Aber..."

"Das ist meine Funktion in diesem Buch. Sie müssen mich hassen." Fast klang es ein wenig bittend.

"Aber ich hasse Sie nicht mehr, Professor", wandte Heini ein.

Serernst atmete tief durch. "Widerworte? Gut...dann 50 Punkte Abzug von Griffinsklo."

"50 PUNKTE?", rief Heini fassungslos. "ICH HASSE SIE."

"Na also, geht doch." Serernst Schnippisch ließ Heinis Kragen los und wandte sich um. "Sie dürfen dann gehen."

Heini lief verärgert aus dem Raum. Er wusste nicht so recht, was er jetzt tun sollte. Ronny und Gudmiene waren bei ihrem Date und sogar Nieviel Langer hatte angeblich eine Verabredung zum Tee. Alles, was er tun könnte, war sich in den Aufenthaltsraum setzen und ein Buch lesen. Doch der dicht gedrängte Handlungsverlauf kam ihm zuvor.

"Heini Tupper?" Eine hagere hochgewachsene Hexe in einer rosa Robe und mit einer rosa Baskenmütze auf dem Kopf kam auf ihn zugeeilt.

"Ja, Professor Nachtigall?"

"Professor Dummwietür will Sie sehen. Sofort", brachte Minna Nachtigall hervor und schob Heini in Richtung des Direktoren-Büros, dessen Eingang sich hinter einem großen Wandschrank befand, in dem eine Menge Mäntel hingen, die furchtbar nach Mottenkugeln rochen.


	13. Achtes Kapitel, erster Teil: Iah

**8. KAPITEL  
In dem Dummwietür verreist und es sich zeigt, wie sinnvoll eine Berufsberatung sein kann**

Als Heini in Dummwietürs Büro trat, sah er den Direktor von Hochwärts über einen Koffer gebeugt, in dem sich kurze Roben stapelten. Heini konnte eine blaue Badehose mit Sternmotiven erkennen und eine Taucherbrille. Dummwietür packte gerade die Sonnencreme ein und sah Heini dann an.

"Ah, Heini. Gut, die Zeit drängt."

Heini sah Dummwietür ratlos an. Er trug wieder die Bermudashorts mit Palmenmotiven, die er letzt schon getragen hatte. Dazu die roten Badeschlappen, ein Hawaiihemd und anstatt der goldenen Brille eine dunkel verglaste Sonnenbrille.

"Professor, was...?"

"Ich muss die Schule verlassen, Heini", sagte Dummwietür und quetschte noch ein Badehandtuch in seinen Koffer.

"Aber warum, Professor?"

"Schulverschönerungsordnung Nummer 111", sagte Dummwietür und griff einen Zettel vom Tisch. "Hemhem", begann er zu lesen. "Die zuständige Schulverschönerungsbeauftragte, Dolorrosa Oxford, erlässt hiermit folgenden Erlass. Alle Lehrer müssen in Zukunft rosa Roben tragen. Gezeichnet Dolorrosa Oxford." Er ließ den Zettel sinken.

"Deswegen hatte Professor Nachtigall eine rosa Robe an", erkannte Heini. "Aber warum müssen Sie deswegen die Schule verlassen?"

"Ganz im Ernst, Heini", griff Dummwietür nach der rosa Robe, die über dem Stuhl hing. "Ich in einer rosa Robe?" Er hielt die Robe demonstrativ an sich. "Würden Sie sich das antun wollen?"

Heini sah Dummwietür mit der rosa Robe und konnte sich nicht entscheiden, ob er einen Lachanfall bekommen oder sich übergeben sollte. Er hielt sich vorsichtshalber die Hand vor den Mund. "Ich verstehe, was Sie meinen."

"Gut, und jetzt passen Sie auf", sagte Dummwietür. "Eigentlich müsste ich Ihnen einschärfen, auf alle Fälle Occupato bei Schnippisch..."

"Professor Schnippisch", korrigierte Heini.

Dummwietür seufzte. "...bei Professor Schnippisch zu belegen", fuhr er fort. "Aber Sie werden sich ohnehin nicht daran halten. Also werde ich Ihnen lieber einen Hinweis geben, damit wir rechtzeitig ins MifMa kommen."

"Ins MifMa?", wiederholte Heini aufgeregt. Er spürte, dass er knapp davor war, wirklich wichtige Dinge zu erfahren.

Professor Dummwietür hielt kurz in der Arbeit inne. "Ich werde Ihnen jetzt etwas Handlungswichtiges mitteilen, also hören Sie gut zu: Es gibt eine Prophezeiung, wie die Heini Tupper Reihe ausgehen wird. Finden Sie sie." Er überlegte. "Mehr kann ich Ihnen nicht sagen."

"Aber wo soll ich denn suchen?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Tun Sie, was Sie in solchen Fällen immer tun."

"Ich frage Gudmiene?"

"Gute Idee." Dummwietür hatte seinen Koffer fertig gepackt und richtete sich auf. "Dann machen Sie es gut, Heini. Ich werde wieder rechtzeitig zurück sein."

"Rechtzeitig zu was?"

Dummwietür seufzte resigniert. "Oh, dieser Junge." Er griff nach seinem Koffer. "Ab mit mir auf die Bahamas." Und wie eine Rakete hob er vom Boden ab, schoss nach oben, durch das Dach und war gleich außer Sichtweite. Etwas Putz bröckelte nach unten und eine Dachschindel fiel vor Heinis Füße.

Er kickte sie zur Seite und verließ Dummwietürs Büro. Im großen Aufenthaltsraum traf er auf Gudmiene und Ronny. "Schon zurück von Eurem Date?"

"Man soll es am Anfang nicht übertreiben", sagte Gudmiene.

"Hast Du es schon gehört?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Was?"

"Professor Dreigläschen hatte einen Nervenzusammenbruch, weil Professor Oxford alle ihre Glaskugeln rosa angemalt hat."

Heini musste auflachen.

"Ich finde das nicht komisch", sagte Gudmiene. "Wir werden die nächste Zeit keinen Unterricht haben und dabei ist Wahrsagerei mein Lieblingsfach."

"Gibt es denn keinen Vertretungslehrer?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Doch, aber er ist ein Esel", sagte Gudmiene.

"GUDMIENE?", entfuhr es Heini entsetzt. "Dass Du mal so was über einen Lehrer sagst."

Gudmiene verdrehte die Augen. "Er IST ein Esel, Heini. So ein graues Tier mit langen Ohren, Du weißt schon."

"Ein Esel unterrichtet Wahrsagerei?" Heini musste grinsen.

"Professor Oxford hat Dummwietür gesagt, dass jeder Esel Wahrsagerei unterrichten könnte, als er sich bei ihr beschwert hat", erklärte Ronny. "Wir haben es gehört, als wir rein kamen."

"Ich befürchte, er hat das wörtlich genommen", seufzte Gudmiene. "Manchmal hat er einen Humor..."

"Aber apropos Dummwietür", fiel Heini da ein. "Er hat die Schule heute verlassen. Also vorhin...durchs Dach."

Ronny zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

"Das Wetter soll sehr gut sein auf den Bahamas um diese Jahreszeit", sagte Gudmiene.

Heini runzelte die Stirn. "Woher weißt Du das schon wieder?"

"Wetterberichte, Heini."

Heini warf ihr einen gereizten Blick zu, "Dass Dummwietür auf die Bahamas ist."

"Oh, das." Gudmiene lächelte amüsiert. "Nun, zum einen war da der Reklamezettel für die Bahamas, auf der Dein Occupato-Termin stand und zum anderen hatte er ein Solarium im Büro stehen. Das wären dezente Hinweise." Sie hüstelte. "Außerdem habe ich mitgelesen, was Du gerade in Dummwietürs Büro erlebt hat."

"Super", sagte Heini säuerlich. "Dann weißt Du auch, dass ich diese Prophezeiung suchen muss."

"Ich kümmere mich gleich nachher darum", sagte Gudmiene ruhig, was Heinis Laune nicht gerade verbesserte.


	14. Achtes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Yummy

In diesem Augenblick kam Hauruck herein gestürmt, stieß sich den Kopf an der zu niedrigen Eingangshalle und fluchte. Dann taumelte er zu den drei an den Tisch. "Kinnings, ich muss los. Tut Ihr mir einen Gefallen?"

"Rosa Roben?", murmelte Heini.

Hauruck hüstelte. "Würde ziemlich dumm aussehen, oder?"

"Klar", sagte Heini.

"Was für einen Gefallen?", wollte Gudmiene misstrauisch wissen.

"Jemand muss einmal am Tag meine Halbbrüder füttern. Das könnt Ihr doch tun, oder?" Hauruck sah sie mit großen schwarzen Knopfaugen bittend an. "Sonst fange ich an zu weinen."

"Huah, bloß nicht", entfuhr es Heini abwehrend. Er hatte nämlich keinen Schirm dabei und Tränen eines Halbriesen waren riesig oder genauer gesagt eigentlich nur halbriesig, was aber immer noch groß genug war.

"Prima, ich wusstet, Ihr sagt nicht Nein", strahlte Hauruck. "Jeden Tag eine Dose Katzenfutter für alle genügt vollkommen. Steht alles in meiner Hütte."

"Und wer übernimmt in Deiner Abwesenheit den Unterricht?", wollte Gudmiene wissen, bevor sich Hauruck aus dem Staub machen konnte.

"Ich kenne da einen zuverlässigen Esel", begann Hauruck.

"Unterrichtet schon Wahrsagerei", unterbrach Gudmiene ihn.

"Hm." Hauruck schien nachzudenken. "Wie wäre es mit einem alten Drachen?"

"Drache?", erkundigte sich Ronny vorsichtig. "Diese Feuer speienden Schuppentiere? Hausgroß, instinkt gesteuert und mit extremem Appetit auf kleine Kinder?"

"Ich glaube nicht, dass meine Großmutter Feuer speit", sagte Hauruck reserviert. "Aber ich kann sie fragen. So long." Und mit großen Schritten verließ er die Halle, wo er um ein Haar Friedrich und Schorsch über den Haufen gerannt hätten, die gerade herein kamen.

Die beiden Wiesel-Zwillinge trugen weiße Kleidung und hatten jeder eine Schürze umgebunden. Auf dem Kopf trugen sie Kochmützen.

"Wir machen uns auch aus dem Staub", sagte Friedrich, als er an den Tisch kam.

"Was?", wollte Ronny wissen. "Aber wieso? Rosa Roben?"

"Nein, allgemeine Aufbruchsstimmung", sagte Schorsch.

"Außerdem haben wir das Gefühl, dass die Handlung immer durchgedrehter wird", fügte Friedrich hinzu. "Mal ehrlich. Glaubt Ihr, dass sich die Heini Tupper Bücher bei diesem Niveau noch lange genug gut verkaufen?"

"Und wir", fügte Schorsch schnell hinzu, bevor jemand einen Einwand machen konnte, "sind nur Randfiguren. Höchste Zeit, dass wir uns ein anständiges Standbein suchen."

"Bäcker?", wollte Gudmiene wissen.

"Kennst Du Zauberer, die Bäcker sind?", wollte Friedrich von ihr wissen.

"Nein", gestand Gudmiene.

"Siehst Du: eine Marktlücke", grinste Schorsch. "Außerdem meinte der Berufsberater, dass Bäcker gut zu uns passen würde."

"Und ich habe mich schon gefragt, warum die Sache mit der Himbeertorte erwähnt wurde", murmelte Gudmiene.

"Was für eine Berufsberatung?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Oh, letzte Woche war der Berufsberater da", sagte Ronny. "Wir hatten alle Termine."

"Ich hatte keinen Termin", sagte Heini entrüstet.

"Vermutlich geht man davon aus, dass Du den letzten Band nicht überleben wirst", sagte Gudmiene gedankenverloren.

"WAS?", wollte Heini wissen. "DAS IST JA WOHL DIE ABSOLUTE UNVERschämtheit...Meinst Du, sie haben Recht?", fügte er in sich zusammengesunken hinzu.

Gudmiene zuckte mit den Schultern. "Eigentlich ist es unhöflich, die Hauptperson in einem Jugendbuch sterben zu lassen. Aber ich stimme Friedrich in einem zu: Die Handlung wird immer durchgedrehter. Möglich ist alles."

"Danke, das baut mich jetzt auf", murmelte Heini.

"Ehm, Heini", begann Friedrich auf einen eindringlichen Blick von Schorsch.

"Hm?"

"Da wäre allerdings noch ein klitzekleines Problem bei der Sache mit der Bäckerei."

"Ja?"

"Wir haben kein Geld. Und um eine Bäckerei aufzumachen, benötigt man ein gewisses Startkapital." Friedrich hüstelte verlegen.

"Ja?", erkundigte Heini sich und richtete sich dann abrupt auf. "Ihr wollt mich anpumpen?"

"Naja, Du hast doch genug Geld", sagte Friedrich.

"Und wenn Du den siebten Band ohnehin nicht überlebst, brauchst Du es doch auch nicht", fügte Schorsch hinzu.

"Sehr mitfühlend, danke", knurrte Heini. "Und wenn ich ihn doch überlebe?"

"Hm...All-you-can-eat auf Lebenszeit? Umsonst?", schlug Schorsch vor.

"Dann hast Du im schlimmsten Fall immer noch zwei Jahre lang Schokohörnchen, Quarkstrudel und Kuchen umsonst", lockte Friedrich.

Heini dachte an die Schwarzwälder Kirsch im Saumagen. "Okay, aber auch auf Bestellung in die Schule und für meine Freunde auch."

"Super", freute sich Ronny.

"Na gut", sagte Schorsch. "Aber nur für Deine Freunde."

"Denkst Du, ich verköstige kostenlos die Schließmicheins?", wollte Heini empört wissen.

"Nein, wohl eher nicht. Hier ist unsere Kontonummer", reichte Friedrich Heini eine Karte. "Machts gut und danke für den Fisch."

"Fisch?", grübelte Heini.

Doch die Zwillinge zwinkerten ihm nur zu, winkten in die Runde und verließen dann die Halle.

"Puh", lehnte sich Heini zurück. "War es das dann erst mal?"

Gudmiene dachte kurz nach. "Ja, ich denke, das Kapitel ist lang genug. Gehen wir rauf zum Schlafen. Noch mehr so Tage und ich fordere mehr Gage." 


	15. Neuntes Kapitel, erster Tei: Da

**9. KAPITEL  
In dem rosa Engel auftauchen und Grisu sich mal freuen darf**

Nachdem die Handlung im letzten Kapitel recht gedrängt und gehetzt voran gestürmt war, waren die nächsten Tage zu Heinis Enttäuschung recht normal, was vor allem hieß, dass die Abschlussprüfungen stattfanden. Heini konnte deswegen die ganze Nacht nicht schlafen und war froh, als endlich alles vorbei war.

Auf dem Weg zurück in den Gruppenraum, kamen Ronny und Gudmiene von hinten angerannt.

"Da bist Du ja", fuhr ihn Gudmiene an. "Wie sollen wir denn ohne Dich anfangen."

"Was anfangen?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Es ist Mittwoch", sagte Gudmiene.

"DA-Treffen", sagte Ronny.

"Scheiße", sagte Heini. "Das hatte ich ganz vergessen."

Zu dritt rannten sie in den zehnten Stock und betraten die im Umbau begriffenen WC-Räume. Auf den Waschbecken stapelten sich Kuchen, Torten und Plunderstückchen.

"Auf Friedrich und Schorsch ist echt Verlass", freute sich Ronny und griff zu.

"Henkersmahlzeit", knurrte Gudmiene und griff nach einem Kreppel.

"Wieso?" Heini griff nach einer Cremeschnitte.

"Falls es Dir noch nicht aufgefallen ist, Heini", sagte Gudmiene und wischte sich Puderzucker vom Mund, "nähert sich das Schuljahr dem Ende und das heißt, dass das Buch fast fertig ist. Zeit für den...Showdown." Sie rieb sich freudig die Hände. "Ich bin zuversichtlich, dass wir sie heute finden."

"Was?" Heini hatte das Gefühl, dass die Handlung irgendwo neben ihm verlief.

"Deine Prophezeiung", sagte Gudmiene und deutete zu einem Stapel Zeitungen, der auf einem WC lag. Daneben saßen Nieviel Langer, Moonie Liebgut und Whisky Wiesel und blätterten in je einem Exemplar aus dem hohen Stapel.

Heini griff sich ebenfalls eine der Zeitungen und musterte sie interessiert. "Der Prophet der letzten Tage", las er.

"Es ist eine Zeitung für Wahrsagerei", erklärte Gudmiene. "Alle Prophezeiungen müssen in ihr veröffentlicht werden. Ich habe Deinen Geburtsjahrgang schon fast durch." Sie drückte auch Ronny eine Zeitung in die Hand. "Sie stehen unter Vermischtes."

Heini seufzte und begann zu blättern. "Wo ist Tschu Tschu eigentlich?", wollte er wissen. "Wenn das hier ein DA-Treffen ist..."

"Och, sie hatte einen bedauerlichen Unfall", piepste Whisky Wiesel. "Ist die Treppe herunter gefallen und liegt mit gebrochenem Bein im Krankenflügel." Ein seliges Lächeln umspielte bei diesen Worten ihre Lippen.

Gudmiene beugte sich zu ihr vor. "Das wäre aber nicht nötig gewesen", flüsterte sie.

"Aber sie hatte ein Auge auf Heini geworfen", flüsterte Whisky zurück, "und kam in diesem Buch ohnehin viel zu viel vor."

"Ich komme auch viel in diesem Buch vor", wisperte Gudmiene zurück.

"Aber Du bekommst doch Ronny."

"Und Moonie?", blieb Gudmiene hartnäckig.

Whisky lächelte allwissend. "Wir sind zu sechst."

Gudmiene kniff die Augen zusammen und dachte schnell nach. Sie und Ronny, Heini und Whisky, Moonie und...

"Ich finde, sie passt ausgesprochen gut zu Nieviel", flüsterte Whisky.

"Hey", mischte sich Heini ein, dem das ständige Gewisper auf die Nerven ging. "Was flüstert Ihr da dauernd?"

"Och, nichts", sagte Whisky unschuldig.

"Ich hab sie", lenkte Nieviel Langer sämtliche Aufmerksamkeit von den beiden Mädchen auf sich ab. "Hier." Er deutete auf die Zeitung, die prompt einen Schokofleck bekam. "Tschuldigung", murmelte er in Gudmienes Richtung.

Doch das interessierte im Augenblick niemand, denn alle stießen sich fast die Köpfe, um die Prophezeiung zu lesen. Unter Vermischtes stand:

Prophezeiung, gemacht am 13. September von SS gegenüber AWCD

Und das Buch wird davon handeln, wie ein Junge, geboren im Juni, gegen die dunklen Mächte antritt und gegen einen, der Ratemal heißt, kämpfen wird. Und Sieger unter ihnen wird sein, wer... Den kompletten Text finden Sie im MifMA in der Abteilung für Geheimen Geheimkram im Saal für Prophezeiungen.

"Na prima", entfuhr es Heini genervt. "Das ist doch Schikane."

"Hm", überlegte Gudmiene. "AWCD."

"WC?", wollte Heini wissen.

Gudmiene kniff die Augen zusammen. "Nein, ich glaube das WC ist nur Zufall. Ich denke eher das heißt Apfel Wienerwald Copyright Dummwietür. Immerhin hat er Dir den Tipp gegeben."

"Wäre es nicht viel einfacher gewesen, wenn er mir den Text einfach gesagt hätte?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Das würde doch total die Spannung nehmen", nuschelte Ronny.

"Ich frage mich nur", grübelte Gudmiene weiter. "SS..." Sie ging im Geiste die Namen aller bekannten Figuren der Heini Tupper Bücher durch. Dann stockte sie. "Kann nicht sein, oder?", murmelte sie zu sich selbst.

"Also ich mache mich dann auf den Weg", sagte Heini.

"Wohin?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Na ins MifMa."

Moonie erhob sich. "Endlich. Darauf warte ich das ganze Buch." Sie zog Nieviel auf die Beine. "Komm schon."

"Wie?" Heini sah sie irritiert an. "Ihr wollt mitkommen?"

"Natürlich", sagte Nieviel und klopfte seine Robe ab. "Als Randfigur erlebt man doch sonst nie was."

"Aber das ist MEIN Buch", versuchte Heini zu widersprechen. "Ich bin der Held."

"Och, wir lassen Dich schon den ganzen Heldenkram machen", sagte Ronny gutmütig.

"Vielleicht darfst Du mich ja auch mal wieder retten", schlug Whisky mit großen Augen vor.

Heini überlegte. "Na gut, in diesem Fall dürft ihr mit. Und wie kommen wir ins MifMa?"

Gudmiene seufzte. "Du erinnerst Dich an den Telefonhörer?"

"Ja, aber in Hochwärts gibt es keine Telefone", wandte Heini ein.

"In Professor Oxfords Büro steht eins", sagte Moonie.

"Sicher?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Naja, es macht Sinn", murmelte Gudmiene. "Immerhin arbeitet sie freiberuflich im Ministerium."

Heini entschied, dass er genug Dialoge hinter sich hatte und ging einfach zur Tür.


	16. Neuntes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Freu

Doch leider kam Heini nicht sehr weit. Kaum war er zur Tür hinaus, bauten sich drei Schließmicheins vor ihm auf. Zum einen war das Grisu Malfreu, der eigentlich immer zum unpassenden Moment Heini ärgern wollte, und zum anderen seine beiden Freunde Krabbe und Gargoyle, die eigentlich Dick und Doof hätten heißen sollen. Doch es gab Probleme mit dem Copyright (und damit ist nicht Professor Dummwietür gemeint).

Was Heini aber augenblicklich zum Lachen brachte war die Tatsache, dass alle drei komplett in Rosa gekleidet waren. Außerdem hatten sie goldene Schnabelschuhe an und goldenen Engelsflügelchen auf dem Rücken. Jeder trug zudem einen entzückenden Heiligenschein und in der Hand hielt jeder einen niedlichen Bogen mit eingelegtem Pfeil, an dessen Spitze ein rosanes Herz thronte.

"ROFL", brachte Heini hervor und warf sich lachend auf den Boden.

Grisu Malfreu freute sich mal gar nicht und deutete mit dem Herzpfeil auf Heini. "50 Punkte von Griffinsklo."

"Ha, Du kannst doch gar keine Hauspunkte abziehen", rief Ronny und streckte ihm die Zunge heraus.

"Oh doch, das kann ich." Grisu Malfreu begann sich doch ein wenig zu freuen und hielt Ronny einen Zettel hin.

Schulverschönerungsordnung Nummer 199

Die Renovierungsarbeiten in Hochwärts überwacht ab sofort das Cupid-Squad. Außerdem haben sie die Sondererlaubnis, am Ende des Buches Heini Tupper und seine Freunde in mein Büro zu bringen und ihnen so viele Hauspunkte abzuziehen, wie sie wollen.

"Und noch mal 50 Punkte für das Herausstrecken der Zunge", sagte Grisu und freute sich mal so richtig.

"Cupid-Squad", sagte Gudmiene und kicherte hinter vorgehaltener Hand.

"ADA ist unsere eigene Bezeichnung", sagte Grisu hoch erhobenen Hauptes.

"Und das bedeutet?", wollte Gudmiene wissen.

"Anti-DA", sagte Grisu. "Was auch immer DA sein soll."

"WEN INTERESSIERT DER SCHEIß?", schrie Heini, als ihm wieder mal der Geduldsfaden riss. "ICH WILL ENDLICH IN PROFESSOR OXFORDS BÜRO."

"ACH SO?", schrie Grisu Malfreu zurück. "DANN ENTSCHULDIGUNG, ABER DAS HIER IST MEINE EINZIGE SZENE IN DEM BUCH UND ICH WILL AUCH MAL SPAß HABEN."

"Auch der ist wohl fünfzehn", stellte Gudmiene in den Raum.

Moonie und Whisky nickten synchron.

"Okay, okay", murmelte Grisu enttäuscht. "Dann ziehe ich Euch jetzt noch alle übrigen Hauspunkte ab und dafür gehen wir sofort los. Einverstanden?"

"Von mir aus", murmelte Heini.

Nachdem das geklärt war, gingen sie zu neunt in Richtung von Dolorossa Oxfords Büro. "Versuch doch mal, mich zu verstehen", flüsterte Grisu Heini zu. "Sogar mein Vater wird in diesem Buch eine längere Szene bekommen als ich. Findest Du das fair?"

"Mach Dir nichts draus", flüsterte Gudmiene – die ihre Ohren mal wieder nicht bei sich hatte lassen können – als Antwort. "Dafür kommt er am Ende des Buches nach Affenzahn und im nächsten Buch garantiert nicht vor."

"Echt?", wollte Grisu hoffnungsvoll wissen. "Woher willst Du das wissen."

"Habe ich im Internet gelesen", sagte Gudmiene. 


	17. Zehntes Kapitel, erster Teil: Pinsel

**10. KAPITEL  
In dem sieben Zwerge ein Dolorröschen bekommen und Todschlucker Tee trinken**

"Haha", triumphierte Dolorrosa Oxford, als Heini und die anderen in ihr Büro kamen. "Wusste ich es doch. Sie" – sie deutete anklagend auf Heini – "Feind alles Pinken haben heimlich versucht, das WC im zehnten Stock mit Ihren Freunden zu renovieren und zwar nicht rosa."

"WAS?", entfuhr es Heini irritiert. "Deswegen hat uns Grisu hergeschleift?"

"Aber das stimmt doch alles überhaupt nicht", versuchte Gudmiene es mit guten Argumenten. Sie schielte zu dem Telefon auf dem Schreibtisch. "Keiner von uns würde so etwas tun."

"Wie kommen Sie überhaupt auf so eine Idee?", entfuhr es Heini hitzig.

"Oh, es stand in der Zeitung." Dolorrosa Oxford hielt Heini eine Zeitung entgegen, auf der vier große Buchstaben Weiß auf Rot prangten (und diese Buchstaben waren nicht LOVE) und mit einem verschnörkelte Zusatz "Zauberer-" verstehen worden waren.

"Seite vier", sagte Dolorrosa Oxford fröhlich.

"Sie lesen die Zauberer-Bild?", wollte Gudmiene entsetzt wissen. Dolorrosa Oxford rutschte in ihrem Ansehen noch tiefer, obwohl dies eigentlich kaum ging.

Heini hatte die Zeitung aufgeschlagen und las murmelnd einen Artikel, der überschrieben war ‚Schüler als Handwerker – Eine geheime Verschwörung'. "Hier steht", sagte er laut zu den anderen, dass ich eine Geheimorganisation gegründet habe, die sich um Mittwoch um 16 Uhr treffen wird und sich selbst als DA bezeichnet, was angeblich Dekorations-Arbeiten heißen soll...Wer schreibt denn so einen Mist?"

Er überflog den Artikel und sah auf den Autorennamen am Ende. "Rita Ringel, Animalische Hexe."

"Der Wurm", fluchte Gudmiene.

"Welcher...Oh, Du meinst der im Salat?"

"Ringel", sagte Gudmiene. "Wurm."

"JA, ICH HABE ES VERSTANDEN", schrie Heini sie an.

"Tschuldigung", sagte Gudmiene und zuckte mit den Schultern. Dann wandte sie sich an Dolorrosa Oxford. "Aber Professor, Sie glauben doch bestimmt nicht alles, was in der Zauberer-Bild steht, oder?"

"Ach, und warum sollte ich das nicht tun?"

"Die Hälfte von dem, was darin steht, ist doch immer frei erfunden", machte Gudmiene einen verzweifelten Versuch.

"So, und was bitte treiben Sie sonst in einem umbaureifen WC im zehnten Stock, wenn es keine Renovierungsarbeiten sind?", wollte Dolorrosa Oxford wissen und sah Heini fragend an.

"Sag Ihr die Wahrheit, Heini", sagte Gudmiene bittend.

Heini seufzte. "Also ehrlich gesagt haben wir eine geheime Geheim-Organisation gegründet, um zu erfahren, worum es in diesem Buch geht."

Dolorrosa Oxford lachte schallend. "Sie wollen mir also erzählen, Herr Tupper", sagte sie mit schriller Stimme, "dass Sie Ihre seltsame geheime Geheim-Organisation nur gegründet haben, um die Handlung dieses Buches zu ergründen?"

"Ehm, ja, ich denke, das habe ich gerade gesagt", sagte Heini.

"Aber das ist doch lachhaft", entfuhr es Dolorrosa Oxford. "Dieses Buch hat keine Handlung und glauben Sie mir, ich wäre die erste, die davon wüsste. Immerhin habe ich den ersten Entwurf davon gelesen, bevor ich meine Rolle angenommen habe. Ich würde doch nie in einem Buch mit Handlung mitspielen. Viel zu gefährlich."

Ihr Blick richtete sich streng auf Heini. "Erzählen Sie hier also keine Lügen. Sagen Sie mir lieber, wo Sie die Materialien versteckt haben."

"Was für Materialien?" Heini bekam langsam das Gefühl, dass die Wiesel-Zwillinge Recht hatten: die Handlung wurde immer abstruser.

"Tapeten, Malerpinsel, Wandroller", zählte Dolorrosa Oxford auf. "Alles, was man eben zum Renovieren braucht."

"ABER ICH…", begann Heini verärgert, doch Gudmiene zog ihn am Ärmel.

"Schon gut", sagte sie ruhig. "Wir geben auf. Wir haben die Sachen in Haurucks Hütte versteckt."

"Ha", entfuhr es Dolorrosa siegessicher. Sie deutete auf die drei rosa Engelchen. "Kommen Sie mit. Wir werden das Zeug sicherstellen."

"Aber Professor", jammerte Grisu Malfreu. "Das ist doch eindeutig eine Falle."

"Natürlich ist es eine Falle, dummer Junge", fuhr Dolorrosa Oxford ihn an. "Aber was soll ich machen? Wenn ich nicht darauf reinfalle, ist das Buch hier zu Ende und Dein Vater macht mir die Hölle heiß, weil er umsonst ins MifMa gekommen ist."

Grisu Malfreu zuckte enttäuscht mit den Schultern und verschwand damit aus diesem Buch, indem er Dolorrosa Oxford folgte.

"Ehm, Gudmiene", machte Heini den Versuch, so etwas wie moralische Bedenken zu entwickeln. "Du weißt schon, dass da die sieben Halbzwerge sind, oder?"

"Ja und ich habe vergessen, sie zu füttern", murmelte Gudmiene. "Ach, was solls." Sie zuckte mit den Schultern.

Ronny musterte Gudmiene ehrfürchtig. "Aber Du hast gelogen, einer Lehrerin gegenüber."

"Naja, sie ist ja nur vorübergehend da", murmelte Gudmiene verlegen. "Außerdem will ich meinen Charakter auch weiterentwickeln. Immer nur die alles wissende Streberin zu spielen, ist auf Dauer etwas langweilig."

Ronny zuckte mit den Schultern. "Und? Ich spiele seit vier Bänden nur den etwas unterbelichteten besten Freund des Helden. Was soll ich sagen?"

"Du könntest Dich ja auch weiterentwickeln", schlug Gudmiene vor.

"Und wie?"

"Du könntest ab und zu eifersüchtig auf Heini sein, ihn ohne Grund anschreien oder tagelang schmollen", schlug Gudmiene vor.

"Bring ihn mal nicht auf dumme Gedanken", warnte Heini Gudmiene. "Und lass uns jetzt bitte ENDLICH INS MIFMA TELEFONIEREN."

"Schon gut", murmelte Gudmiene und trat ans Telefon, das genau in diesem Moment klingelte. Gudmiene nahm den Hörer ab und wenig später fanden sich alle sechs Schüler im Ministerium wieder, genauer gesagt in der Cafeteria im Eingangsbereich.


	18. Zehntes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Schlürf

Eigentlich hatte Heini damit gerechnet, dass das Ministerium völlig leer sein würde. Immerhin war es eine Behörde, es war unter der Woche und die Uhr an der Wand der Cafeteria zeigte fünf Uhr an. Kein anständiger Beamter dürfte um diese Zeit noch arbeiten.

Dennoch saßen mehrere Herren in grauen Designeranzügen in der Cafeteria und tranken mit missmutigen Gesichtern Tee. Einer von ihnen erhob sich, als Heini und die anderen erschienen. Mit einer eleganten Handbewegung schnickte er sich seine langen blonden Haare über die Schulter und kam auf sie zu.

"Gudmiene?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Das ist Lucifer Malfreu", kam ihre Antwort prompt. "Er ist Grisus Vater und vermutlich Anführer der Todschlucker."

"Todschlucker?", wollte Heini wissen.

Gudmiene verdrehte hoffnungslos die Augen. "Das sind die Anhänger von Lord Wolltemord."

"Hm, stimmt", erinnerte sich Heini. "Aber Todschlucker...ich meine ist doch schon eine komische Bezeichnung."

Gudmiene seufzte. "Nun, sie heißen Todschlucker, weil sie alles schlucken müssen, was Lord Wolltemord ihnen sagt, sonst ist es ihr Tod."

"Aha", murmelte Heini.

"Das macht sie so gefährlich", sagte Gudmiene. "Man kann sie einfach nicht davon überzeugen, dass Lord Wolltemord Unrecht hat, denn sonst..."

"...ist es ihr Tod", beendete Heini den Satz. "Gut, dann hätten wir auch das geklärt. Und was will Lucifer Malfreu von uns?"

"Was fragst Du mich?", wollte Gudmiene wissen.

"Fragen Sie mich", sagte Lucifer Malfreu, der inzwischen die Cafeteria durchquert hatte und vor ihnen zum Stehen gekommen war.

"Okay", sagte Heini ein wenig genervt. "Was wollen Sie von uns?"

"Die Prophezeiung."

"Wieso das denn?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Was weiß ich denn?", zuckte Lucifer Malfreu mit den Schultern und griff in die Innentasche seines Anzugs, um einen Lolli mit Waldmeister-Geschmack hervor zu holen. Während er den Lutscher konzentriert auswickelte, fuhr er fort. "Sie könnten ihn nachher fragen, wenn er kommt."

"Lord Wolltemord kommt hierher?", wollte Ronny entsetzt wissen.

"Naja", sagte Heini. "Er muss ja wohl, wenn das hier der Showdown ist. Immerhin habe ich immer am Ende des Buches gegen ihn gekämpft."

"Aber wir haben die Prophezeiung noch nicht", versuchte Gudmiene die Unterhaltung wieder in die richtigen Bahnen zu bringen.

"Ich weiß", sagte Lucifer Malfreu und ließ kurz ein amüsiertes Lächeln um seine Mundwinkel spielen, nur um es gleich darauf wieder verschwinden zu lassen. "Aber wir warten gerne so lange und trinken Tee. Heißt es nicht: Abwarten und Teetrinken?"

"Das heißt, wir sollen uns die Mühe machen, die Prophezeiung zu finden und Sie versuchen, sie uns auf dem Weg nach draußen abzunehmen?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Ja", sagte Lucifer Malfreu. "Sie sind gar nicht so dumm, wie es mein Sohn – der übrigens genauso blond und gut aussehend ist wie ich – immer erzählt."

"Aber das ist doch unfair", entfuhr es Heini. "Warum sollen wir die Prophezeiung holen, nur damit Sie sie uns wieder wegnehmen können?"

Lucifer Malfreu zuckte mit den Schultern. "Gut, okay, ich gebe zu, das ist wirklich etwas unfair." Er überlegte. "Na gut, dann gebe ich Ihnen zum Ausgleich einen guten Tipp."

Heini sah interessiert auf. Gute Tipps bekam er gerne. Von wem er sie bekam, interessierte ihn dabei weniger. Hauptsache, sie waren wirklich gut.

"Also, wenn ich an Ihrer Stelle wäre", fuhr Lucifer Malfreu fort, "würde ich mir Verstärkung holen. Denn Sie sind" – er zählte kurz die Schüler durch – "zu sechst und wir sind" – er zählte etwas länger die Herren in den grauen Anzügen durch – "vierundzwanzig."

Lucifer Malfreu kniff kurz die Augen zusammen. "Vielleicht hätte ich doch nicht alle mitbringen sollen", murmelte er zu sich. "Nun denn", fuhr er aber an Heini gewandt fort, "jedenfalls würde ich an Ihrer Stelle den Telefonjoker einsetzen."

"Telefonjoker?" Heini verstand im Augenblick überhaupt nichts und tat, was er in diesem Fall meist tat, wenn er nicht Gudmiene fragen wollte. Er wiederholte einfach das Schlüsselwort und wartete auf eine Erklärung.

"Der Bruder der Cousine des Großneffen meiner Frau hat Ihnen doch zu Beginn des Buches etwas gegeben", sagte Lucifer Malfreu und spielte mit dem ausgepackten Lolli in seiner Hand.

"Wer?"

"Ernst Schwarz." Lucifer Malfreu seufzte.

"Ja, das hatte ich ganz vergessen", erinnerte sich Heini und tastete nach dem Gegenstand in seiner Hosentasche. Er holte das Päckchen hervor und packte es aus.

"Ein Handy?", wollte er ratlos wissen.

"Sagte ich doch", erklärte Lucifer Malfreu. "Telefonjoker. Sie sollten jemanden anrufen."

"Und wen?"

"Nun, das Buch heißt doch..."

"...Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix. Und?" Heini war immer noch ratlos.

"Meist hat der Buchtitel irgendwas mit dem Inhalt zu tun und der Phönix-Odeur kam nur kurz am Anfang vor."

"Ich soll meinen Patenonkel anrufen?"

"Nein, Sie sollen die Prophezeiung holen. Immerhin habe ich noch was anderes vor, als den ganzen Tag Tee zu trinken." Lucifer Malfreu deutete in Whiskys Richtung. "Lassen Sie sie Ihren Patenonkel anrufen, von draußen. Hier hat man keinen ordentlichen Empfang."

"Aber dann verpasse ich alles", jammerte Whisky.

"Die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram ist nur halb so spannend wie sie sich anhört", sagte Lucifer Malfreu.

Gudmiene drückte Whisky das Handy in die Hand. "Du würdest Heini damit einen großen Gefallen tun."

Whisky überlegte kurz. "Na gut." Sie nahm das Handy und ging zum Ausgang.

Heini sah zu Lucifer Malfreu. "Danke für den Tipp."

"Gerne geschehen. Vielleicht können Sie sich ja revanchieren und...also...werfen nicht ganz so fest?" Er sah Heini hoffnungsvoll an und seufzte, als er erkannte, dass Heini keine Ahnung hatte, wovon er sprach.

Mit einem Schulterzucken wandte er sich zum Gehen, doch Gudmiene hatte noch eine Frage.

"Einen Augenblick noch. Ich hätte da noch eine Frage."

"Muss das sein?" Lucifer Malfreu wirkte wenig begeistert. "Der Tee wird kalt und kalter Tee ist wirklich widerlich."

"Der Lolli", begann Gudmiene. "Ich bin mir sicher, im Skript stand eigentlich, dass die Todschlucker Zigarren rauchen sollten."

Lucifer Malfreu nickte. "Ja, aber das wurde abgeändert. Zum einen erschien es eine zu deutliche Anspielung auf ein bekanntes Kinderbuch und zum anderen gefährdet Rauchen bekannter Weise die Gesundheit."

Damit drehte er sich um, steckte den Lolli mit Waldmeister-Geschmack in den Mund und ging zurück zu seinem Tee. Heini, Gudmiene, Ronny, Nieviel und Moonie hingegen gingen zum Aufzug. 


	19. Elftes Kapitel, erster Teil: Apanatschi

**11. KAPITEL  
In dem ein Buchtitel für Verwirrung sorgt und Dummwietür Heini die Show stiehlt.**

Heini und die anderen kamen ohne weitere Zwischenfälle im Gang seiner Träume an. Der Gang sah noch genauso aus wie beim letzten Mal, als Heini mit Herrn Wiesel zu seiner Anhörung hier durchgelaufen war. Sogar die Tür mit der Aufschrift 'Zum WC durch die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram, der niemanden was angeht, schon gar nicht Heini Tupper' sah noch genauso aus, wie Heini sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Er drückte die Klinke nieder und trat ein. Die anderen folgten ihm. Sie liefen durch einen kurzen Gang, der an einer weiteren Tür endete. Heini drückte auch diese Klinke nieder, doch nichts tat sich.

"Abgeschlossen", murmelte er. "Gudmiene, wie ging noch mal der Spruch, um Türen zu öffnen."

"Üeifigur", sagte Gudmiene.

Heini hob seinen Zauberstab. "Üeifigur", wiederholte er. Doch die Tür blieb verschlossen. "Bist Du sicher, dass das der richtige Spruch war?" Er sah zu Gudmiene, die sich abgewandt hatte und den Kopf gegen die Wand schlug.

Ronny deutete nach vorne. "Ich glaube, sie meinte Ü-Ei-Figur. Kurz für Überraschungsei-Figur."

Heini folgte Ronnys ausgestrecktem Finger und sah einen Setzkasten neben der Tür. Alle Setzkastenfelder waren mit Sammelfiguren aus Überraschungseiern gefüllt, bis auf eines.

"Nieviel?", wollte Gudmiene hoffnungsvoll wissen und löste ihren Kopf von der Wand, wo er eine kleine Einkerbung vom Dagegenschlagen hinterlassen hatte.

"Ähm, ja, Moment." Nieviel kramte hektisch in seiner Hosentasche und zog dann eine Überraschungsei-Figur hervor. Mit leicht zitternder Hand stellte er sie an den freien Platz und sofort schwang die Tür auf.

"Das war die Handlungswichtige Information?", wollte Heini wissen. "Die Ü-Ei-Figur, die Nieviel von seiner Mutter in St. Kiwi bekommen hat?"

"Woher weißt Du, dasss meine Mutter in St. Kiwi ist?", wollte Niviel entsetzt wissen.

"Dummwietür hat es mir in einem der vorherigen Bände erzählt", sagte Heini. "Die anderen wissen es aber erst seit diesem."

"Prima", sagte Nieviel und sein Gesicht drückte eindeutig das Gegenteil aus.

"Lasst uns weiter gehen", schlug Gudmiene vor und das taten sie auch.

Die Abteilung für geheimen Geheimkram war – da hatte Lucifer Malfreu Recht – wirklich nicht sonderlich spannend. Sie bestand vor allem aus jeder Menge Räume mit jeder Menge Aktenschränken und jeder Menge Akten darin.

Gudmiene hielt Heini am Ärmel fest, als sie an einer weiteren Tür zu einem weiteren Raum mit Aktenschränken vorbei gehen wollten. "Wartet mal, lasst uns hierrein gehen", sagte sie. "Ich will schnell etwas nachschauen."

Heini sah zu der Aufschrift auf der Tür. "Abteilung für internationales Rechtemanagement und Register für eingetragene Markenzeichen", las er. "Was willst Du denn dort?"

"Sag' ich Dir gleich." Gudmiene ging durch die Tür und an den Regalen im Raum entlang. Vor einem blieb sie triumphierend stehen, zog eine Schublade auf und sah in die drin aufbewahrten Schnellhefter. Sie nahm einen heraus und blätterte darin.

"Hier", sagte sie und wedelte mit dem Hefter, "stehen alle Namen drin, die irgendwie geschützt wurden, wie zum Beispiel Heini Tupper oder Gudmiene Garage oder" – sie sah Heini vielsagend an – "Buchtitel."

"Buchtitel", wiederholte Heini mit einem ratlosen Blick, bis ihm ein Licht aufging. "Du meinst wie ‚Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix'?"

Gudmiene winkte ab. "Den kennen wir doch schon. Nein, ich meinte wie der Titel vom nächsten Buch. Vielleicht hilft uns das weiter."

Heini sah ihr neugierig über die Schulter und zu der Stelle, an der Gudmiene ihren Finger demonstrativ liegen hatte. "Heini Tupper und das Halbblut Apanatschi?", las er ungläubig.

"Was ist denn das für ein Titel?", wollte Ronny wissen.

"Ich glaube, ich schaue mal, wie das Buch im Original heißt", murmelte Gudmiene, die sich auch keinen Reim auf den Titel machen konnte. "Das ist bestimmt wieder einer dieser dämlichen Übersetzungsfehler." Sie blätterte weiter. "Ah, hier", murmelte sie. "Der englische Originaltitel lautet ‚Heini Tupper and the Artist formerly known as Snape'."

"Wer bitte ist Snape?", wollte Heini ratlos wissen.

Ronny zuckte ebenfalls ratlos mit den Schultern. "Nie gehört."

"Das macht noch weniger Sinn als der Phönix-Odeur", sagte Gudmiene und legte verärgert den Schnellhefter zurück.

"Können wir dann jetzt weiter?", wollte Nieviel wissen. "Ich glaube, ich muss mal aufs Klo."

Heini, der das nur zu gut nachvollziehen konnte, immerhin erinnerte er sich noch lebhaft an seinen Traum im MifMa, schob die Schublade zu und verließ den Raum wieder.

Zu fünft gingen sie weiter durch den Gang, blieben an jeder Tür stehen und lasen die Schilder an ihnen, in der Hoffnung, den Raum der Prophezeiungen zu finden. Doch sie entdeckten nur den Raum der Tausend Türen, in welcher sich ein Gang befand durch dessen Türen man immer aus einer anderen Tür ebenfalls in diesem Gang heraus kam und von dem Gudmiene annahm, dass er aus einem alten Schwarzweiß-Slapstick-Film stammte.

Erst nach einer halben Ewigkeit fanden sie endlich die Tür zum Raum der Prophezeiungen. Es war natürlich die letzte in dem Korridor und die Prophezeiung war schnell in dem passenden Aktenschrank gefunden, da sie nach Jahr, Monat und Tag abgeheftet worden war.

Heini nahm seine Prophezeiung in die Hand, atmete tief durch und las sie dann laut vor: "Prophezeiung gemacht am 13. September von SS gegenüber AWCD", las er. "Und das Buch wird davon handeln, wie ein Junge, geboren im Juli, gegen die dunklen Mächte antritt und..." Er stockte. "Juli? Aber ich habe im Juni Geburtstag."

"Das ist bestimmt ein Tippfehler", mutmaßte Moonie und spähte ihm über die Schulter.

"Im Prophet der letzten Tage stand doch auch Juni", stellte Ronny fest.

"Hey, ich habe im Juli Geburstag", stellte Nieviel fest.

Doch bevor irgendjemand dazu kam, die mögliche Wichtigkeit dieser Feststellung für dieses Buch zu erkennen, ließ ein leises ‚Pling' die Anwesenden herumfahren. Heini stopfte schnell seine Prophezeiung in die Hosentasche und sah auf den Gang. Ein paar Todschlucker waren mit dem Aufzug herunter gekommen.

"Moment", beschwerte sich Heini bei Lucifer Malfreu, der ihnen voraus ging. "Ich dachte, Sie warten oben auf uns."

"Ja, das hatten wir auch vor", sagte Lucifer Malfreu. "Aber die Jungs mussten mal auf die Toilette. Zu viel Tee. Aber wir können ohnehin nicht versuchen, Ihnen die Prophezeiung wegzunehmen, bevor nicht die Verstärkung da ist."

Genau in diesem Augenblick machte es erneut ‚Pling', der Aufzug hielt, die Türen öffneten sich und heraus traten Mußauge Mutti, Remoulade Wolf, Nymphomanin Dings und ihnen vorneweg Ernst Schwarz.

"Oh", sagte Luficer Malfreu überrascht. "In diesem Fall" – er wirbelte zu Heini herum – "her mit der Prophezeiung."


	20. Elftes Kapitel, zweiter Teil: Ratemal

Sofort stürzten sich wie auf ein geheimes Stichwort alle anwesenden Todschlucker auf Gudmiene, Ronny, Nieviel und Moonie sowie der ausgleichenden Gerechtigkeit halber auch auf Mutti, Wolf und Dings.

"Vorsicht!" Ernst stieß Heini durch eine offene Tür und ein Zauberspruch von Lucifer Malfreu schrammte knapp an Heini vorbei. Ernst schlug die Tür hinter ihnen zu und atmete tief durch. Sie standen in der Damentoilette, was aber keiner von ihnen im ersten Moment erkannte.

"Das ist wirklich sehr nett von Dir, Heini", sagte Ernst, "dass Du gekommen bist, um mich vor Lord Wolltemord zu retten, aber es war nur ein Traum."

"Was für ein Traum?", wollte Heini verwirrt wissen. Draußen auf dem Gang versuchte jemand die Tür aufzubrechen, vermutlich Lucifer Malfreu.

"Na, Du bist doch ins MifMa gekommen, weil Du gestern Nacht einen schrecklichen Traum hattest, in dem ich hier im Keller gefoltert wurde", erwiderte Ernst etwas ungeduldig.

"Ehm, nein, tut mir leid", sagte Heini. "Aber ich habe gestern Nacht nichts dergleichen geträumt. Ich war ziemlich nervös wegen den Abschlussprüfungen und habe überhaupt nicht geschlafen."

"Im Ernst?"

"Im Ernst, Ernst", erklärte Heini.

"Aber das kann man doch nicht...", murmelte Ernst entrüstet. "Es war so eine schöne Szene, so ergreifend und eindringlich."

"Tut mir leid", sagte Heini, der immer noch nicht ganz verstand, was Ernst ihm sagen wollte. "Aber hätte ich so etwas geträumt, wäre ich natürlich sofort gekommen, um Dich zu retten."

"Danke, Heini", sagte Ernst und klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. "Das muntert mich doch wieder ein wenig auf." Er wirkte nachdenklich. "Aber warum bist Du dann hierher gekommen?"

"Ich habe meine Prophezeiung einsehen wollen."

"Oh! Und?" Ernst sah Heini neugierig an.

Heini holte das Stück Papier aus seiner Hosentasche. "Eigentlich waren wir gerade dabei, sie zu lesen, als..."

Genau in diesem Augenblick splitterte die Tür und Lucifer Malfreu stand im Raum. Ernst erschrak fürchterlich, machte einen Satz zurück, stolperte über den Absatz zu den MifMa-Mitarbeiter-Duschen und fiel rückwärts durch den Duschvorhang in die Dusche. "Verdaaaaaa...", verhallte sein erschrockener Ruf wie ein Echo in den Schweizer Alpen.

Heini machte einen Schritt nach vorne und riss den Duschvorhang zur Seite, doch dahinter befand sich nur eine etwas eingerostete und verkalkte Dusche. "Ernst?"

"Die Mühe können Sie sich sparen", sagte Lucifer Malfreu hinter Heini.

"Ach, und wieso?"

Lucifer Malfreu deutete auf ein Schild, das neben der Dusche angebracht war. "Portal ins Jenseits", las er die dort prangenden Buchstaben. "Tja, so schnell kann das manchmal gehen."

Heini hielt inne. Er glaubte, hinter dem Vorhang Stimmen zu hören, die wisperten, mal lauter mal leiser. "Sie haben ihn umgebracht", fuhr er zu Lucifer Malfreu herum.

"Hey, nun mal langsam", hob der abwehrend die Hände. "Er ist über den Duschabsatz gestolpert. Dafür kann ich ja wohl nichts."

"Er hat sich erschrocken, als Sie reinkamen."

"Was ja wohl an sich nichts Verbotenes ist."

"Das hier ist die Damentoilette", sagte Heini.

"Und? Eine Dame sind Sie wohl genausowenig wie ich, oder?", konterte Lucifer Malfreu

"Sie haben die Tür eingetreten", versuchte es Heini erneut. "Das ist Sachbeschädigung."

"Aber kein Mord", empörte sich Lucifer Malfreu. "Ach." Er machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung. "Wen interessiert das? Geben Sie mir jetzt endlich die Prophezeiung."

"Das werde ich nicht tun."

"Ich könnte sie mir holen."

"Ach ja?" Heini hob seinen Zauberstab.

"Ach ja", sagte Lucifer Malfreu, hob ebenfalls seinen Zauberstab und sprach die folgenden Worte: "Heckmegdreckweg."

Heinis Zauberstab wurde ihm aus der Hand geschlagen und rollte unter einer WC-Tür hindurch außer Reichweite. Heini rieb sich sein Handgelenk. "Das ist gemein", sagte er. "Das ist mein Spruch. Damit entwaffne ich jedes Buch Lord Wolltemord."

"Nun, dieses Mal dann wohl nicht", sagte Lucifer Malfreu und er wirkte irgendwie zufrieden. "Und jetzt die Prophezeiung bitte. Ich finde, dieses Kapitel ist wirklich schon lang genug."

Heini machte eine paar schnelle Schritte zum nächsten WC. "Wenn ich sie nicht lesen darf, darf sie niemand lesen", sagte er, warf den Zettel mit der Prophezeiung in die Kloschüssel und betätigte die Spülung.

"Ach und das ist jetzt nicht gemein?", wollte Lucifer Malfreu wissen. "Jetzt werde ich richtig Ärger kriegen. Aber, na warte, das lasse ich mir nicht einfach so gefallen." Er hob seinen Zauberstab erneut.

Heini wurde doch ein wenig bange. Alleine die Erkenntnis, dass seine Buchreihe offiziell sieben Bände hatte (für jeden Wochentag eins) und dies erst Band fünf war, ließ ihn hoffen. Er griff in seine Hosentasche und fühlte einen länglichen harten Gegenstand.

Heini zögerte nicht lange, zog die Hand hervor und warf den Gegenstand mit aller Kraft Lucifer Malfreu entgegen. Der wurde von einer recht harten Scheibe Weizentoastbrot, die schon nicht mehr genießbar gewesen war, als es Heini sie im siebten Kapitel eingesteckt hatte, am Kopf getroffen, murmelte noch etwas wie "Ich hatte doch gesagt, ‚nicht so fest'." und sackte dann bewusstlos in sich zusammen.

Erleichtert rannte Heini an ihm vorbei aus dem WC-Raum zurück in den Flur. Hier hatte er den ganzen Spaß bereits verpasst, denn alle Todschlucker lagen besiegt am Boden (wenn gleich natürlich auch niemand umgekommen war, denn immerhin war es immer noch ein Jugendbuch). Mußauge Mutti rieb sich vergnügt die Hände. Remoulade Wolf zeigte ein zufriedenes Lächeln und Nymphomanin Dings schüttelte gut gelaunt ihre volle rote Lockenpracht.

Auch Gudmiene, Ronny, Moonie und Nieviel waren augenscheinlich bester Laune und glichen gerade ab, wer von ihnen die meisten Todschlucker außer Gefecht gesetzt hatte. Heini wandte den Blick zum Fahrstuhl, als ein volltönendes 'Pling' den Raum erfüllte.

Der Aufzug hielt und Lord Wolltemord stieg aus. Er sah sich hektisch um und entdeckte dann Heini. "Ich bin doch wohl nicht etwa zu spät?", wollte er wissen.

Heini schüttelte den Kopf. "Nein, ganz und gar nicht. Wir sind gerade erst fertig geworden."

"Ausgezeichnet. Manchmal vergesse ich einfach meine Termine." Er schüttelte betrübt den Kopf. "Ab und zu bleibt die Erinnerung an einen Termin einfach in dem Teil meiner Seele hängen, den ich gerade von mir abspalte, um das ewige Leben in vollen Zügen genießen zu können. Aber würde mal einer meiner Todschlucker auf die Idee kommen, mir einen Terminplaner zum Geburtstag zu schenken?" Er sah nach dieser rhetorischen Frage einmal demonstrativ durch den Raum. "Nein. Immer gibt es nur Torten, aus denen hübsche Muffelfrauen springen, die ich dann umbringen darf. Auf die Dauer wirklich nicht sehr einfallsreich und eher unpraktisch. Das Aufräumen hinterher..."

"Augenblick", unterbrach Heini den Redeschwall seines Erzrivalen. "Haben Sie gerade gesagt, Sie teilen Ihre Seele?"

"Ja, ich glaube, das habe ich." Er überlegte. "War das falsch? Ich meine, Sie wissen davon doch bestimmt schon, oder? Ich meine, ich lege sie zwischen Notizbuchseiten, packe sie in Kaffeetassen und aus einer habe ich sogar einen Ring gemacht."

Lord Wolltemord zögerte, als er die absolut ratlosen Gesichter der Anwesenden bemerkte. "Mist", murmelte er dann. "Bin ich einen Band zu weit? Oh, verdammt. Das war keine Absicht. Aber das kann ich nicht so lassen. Das wäre doch eine literarische Vorwegnahme, oder wie sich das nennt. Was mache ich jetzt nur, was mache ich jetzt nur?"

Er rieb sich ratlos die Hände, bis ihm eine Idee kam. "Ach, ich weiß. Tabula Rasa", rief er und schleuderte Heini den Spruch entgegen. "So, besser. Und jetzt zum Endkampf."

Heini fühlte sich auf einmal völlig schwammig im Kopf. Wer war er? Wo war er? Und wer war dieser Herr in einem blauen Satin-Morgenmantel vor ihm?

"Was?", wollte er planlos wissen.

"Endkampf", sagte der Mann in dem blauen Morgenmantel. "Duell? Wie in jedem Band."

"Ähm, keine Ahnung", sagte Heini.

"Oh", sagte Lord Wolltemord. "Das wollte ich nicht. War es etwas zu viel?"

"Keine Ahnung", wiederholte Heini.

"Also eigentlich", versuchte es Lord Wolltemord erneut, "müssen wir jetzt gegeneinander kämpfen, mit Zaubern und Zauberstäben."

"Was sind Zauberstäbe?", wollte Heini wissen.

"Ratemal", rief da eine Stimme von der Tür.

"Ich habe keine Ahnung", sagte Heini.

"Nicht doch, Heini", sagte die Stimme. "Ich meinte ihn, Thomas Ratemal, alias Werwohl oder auch Lord Wolltemord."

"Hübscher Name", murmelte Heini.

"Thomas?", sagte die Stimme und ihr Besitzer warf Lord Wolltemord einen vorwurfsvollen Blick zu. "Was hast Du gemacht?"

"Nur ein Vergessenszauber, Professor...ähm...also nur...Dummwietür."

"Dummwietür", wiederholte Heini und sah zu dem älteren Zauberer in Hawaiihemd, Bermudashorts mit Palmenmotiven und roten Badeschlappen.

"Ich bin zurück von den Bahamas", sagte Dummwietür und sah zu Lord Wolltemord. "Vergessenszauber, so, so. War wohl ein wenig zu stark, was?"

"Und was mache ich jetzt?", wollte Lord Wolltemord hilflos wissen. "Ich muss mich am Ende des Buchs immer mit Heini Tupper duellieren. Das ist der Sinn meines Lebens. Meine Aufgabe im Buch. Ohne sie bin ich - nichts." Er wirkte sehr unglücklich.

"Nun, dann könnten vielleicht wir uns duellieren?", schlug Dummwietür vor.

"Oh, da wäre ich aber sehr erleichtert", sagte Lord Wolltemord.

"Also dann", sagte Dummwietür und hob seinen Zauberstab. "Heckmegdreckweg."

---

HINWEIS: Ein Kapitel habe ich noch... 


	21. Zwölftes Kapitel: Prost

**12. KAPITEL  
In dem einiges zu Bruch geht und das Buch mit einem Glas Margarinen-Sekt endet**

"Das ist so was von gemein."

KLIRR

"Das ist absolut ungerecht."

KLIRR

"Das war meine beste Szene."

KLIRR

"Und Sie nehmen Sie mir einfach weg."

KLIRR

Heini Tupper stand in Dummwietürs Büro in Hochwärts und hatte bei jedem KLIRR eine chinesische Sammeltasse aus einem Regal zu Boden geworfen. Dummwietür, der hinter seinem Schreibtisch saß, putzte sich unbeteiligt die Brille.

Vor dem Schreibtisch saßen Moonie, Nieviel, Ronny und Gudmiene und zuckten allesamt bei jeder geworfenen Tasse zusammen.

"Sie müssen entschuldigen, Professor", murmelte Gudmiene verlegen in ein weiteres KLIRR, "aber Heini ist fünfzehn und..."

"...launisch und unberechenbar", vervollständigte Dummwietür den Satz. "Ich weiß. Zum Glück legt sich das bis zum nächsten Band."

"Können Sie ihn nicht dazu bringen aufzuhören?", wollte Ronny wissen. "Das gute Geschirr. Meine Mutter würde mich ohrfeigen, wenn ich so was machen würde."

"Ach, halb so wild", murmelte Dummwietür und setzte die geputzte Brille wieder auf. "Immerhin habe ich ihm wirklich seine beste Szene im Buch geklaut, auch wenn es eigentlich Lord Wolltemords Schuld ist. Und was die Tassen angeht", er zwinkerte vergnügt, "wollte ich die ohnehin mal unauffällig verschwinden lassen. Schön ist was anderes, oder?"

Er sah zu Heini. "Sie haben da oben links noch eine vergessen", sagte er vergnügt und zeigte zu einer letzten Tasse auf einem schwer einsehbaren Regal.

KLIRR

Schwer atmend ließ sich Heini auf den letzten freien Stuhl fallen und holte noch einmal tief Luft.

"Besser?", wollte Dummwietür wissen.

"Ja", sagte Heini. "Und tut mir leid wegen der Tassen."

"Keine Ursache", sagte Dummwietür. "Aber darf ich jetzt anfangen, Ihnen alles zu erklären, was in diesem Buch passiert ist und was Sie nicht verstehen, weil Ihnen das Hintergrundwissen fehlt?"

"Ja, bitte", sagte Gudmiene stellvertretend und warf Heini einen Blick zu, der ihm einen frühen Tod prophezeite, sollte er anderer Meinung sein.

"Sehr schön", fuhr Dummwietür fort. "Fangen wir mit dem Ende an. Also da Sie unter dem Tabula Rasa-Fluch standen, wissen Sie noch nicht, dass Lord Wolltemord wieder einmal besiegt wurde und sich zurückziehen musste. Seine Todschlucker hingegen haben wir alle gefangen genommen und nach Affenzahn geschickt."

"Affenzahn?", erkundigte sich Moonie. "Was ist das? Eine Art Gefängnis?"

Heini sah Moonie irritiert an, doch Gudmiene nickte. "Stimmt, Du warst ja im dritten Band nicht dabei, der 'Heini Tupper und der Traumtänzer von Affenzahn' heißt und in dem erklärt wird, dass Affenzahn eine Beauty-Farm ist, die von den Dementierern geleitet wird."

"Anstatt Angestellter", fuhr Dummwietür an Moonie gewandt fort, "müssen in Affenzahn allerdings böse Hexen und Zauberer zur Strafe die Kunden bedienen, ihnen alle Wünsche erfüllen, immer freundlich sein, sich schikanieren lassen und natürlich jagt man sie auch ständig von einer Arbeit zur nächsten und zwar in einem Affenzahn. Daher der Name."

"Aha", sagte Moonie.

"Allerdings", fuhr Dummwietür fort, "werden die Dementierer nicht erfreut sein Lucifer Malfreu zu bekommen. Laut eigener Aussage kann er nicht einmal ein Marmeladenbrötchen schmieren. Was ich ihm sofort abnehme, denn dafür haben die Malfreus Hauselfen angestellt. Er wird in Affenzahn eine Menge lernen und hoffen wir für ihn in einem – Affenzahn."

Heini verdrehte die Augen über den Wortwitz. "Und was ist mit meiner Prophezeiung?", erkundigte sich Heini nach etwas, was er viel interessanter fand. "Wir konnten sie nicht lesen, weil ich sie im Klo herunterspülen musste."

"Ihr habt gar nichts gelesen?", wollte Dummwietür wissen.

"Doch", sagte Heini, "dass ein Junge, der im Juli geboren wurde gegen Lord Wolltemord kämpfen wird."

"Immerhin", sagte Dummwietür.

"Wobei das ein Fehler sein muss, denn ich bin im Juni geboren", stellte Heini fest. "Und in der Zeitungsanzeige stand es auch richtig."

"Nein", widersprach Dummwietür. "Eigentlich ist das in der Zeitung ein Tippfehler gewesen. Es hieß schon, dass ein Junge, der im Juli geboren ist, gegen Wolltemord kämpfen sollte."

"Aber ich...", begann Heini.

"Tja", sagte Dummwietür. "Heini, Du musst jetzt ganz stark sein, denn die Prophezeiung meinte eigentlich nicht Dich, sondern...Nieviel."

"WAS?", entfuhr es allen Anwesenden (außer Dummwietür).

"Ja, von ihm handelte die Prophezeiung", sagte Dummwietür. "Er sollte der Held des Buches sein. So hat es Schnippisch prophezeit."

"Schnippisch hat die Prophezeiung gemacht?", wollte Heini ungläubig wissen.

"Ha", sagte Gudmiene. "Wusste ich es doch."

"Ja", sagte Dummwietür. "Serernst Schnippisch ist ein begabter Wahrsager. Er ist so begabt, dass er Occupato lernen musste, um sich vor Prophezeiungen zu schützen. Er machte die Prophezeiung bei seinem Vorstellungsgespräch."

"Sie meinen", wollte Gudmiene vorsichtig wissen, "er hat sich als Lehrer für Wahrsagerei beworben?"

"Nein, für DADA", widersprach Dummwietür. "Er hatte schon immer eine Schwäche für dunkle Reime. Aber nachdem ich seine Prophezeiung gehört habe, wollte ich ihn unbedingt als Wahrsagerei-Lehrer haben. Nun, wir haben uns dann auf Zaubertränke als Kompromiss geeinigt, auch wenn er das Fach nicht sonderlich mag. Man kann sich einfach zu schmutzig machen."

Dummwietür seufzte. "Ich glaube, so ganz ist er nie darüber hinweg gekommen und der Druckfehler in dem 'Prophet der letzten Tage' hat ihn auch ziemlich geärgert." Er sah zu Heini. "Deswegen ist er auch nicht gut auf Dich zu sprechen. Er gönnt Dir nicht so recht, der Held des Buches zu sein, denn eigentlich sollte es halt Nieviel sein."

"Ich...ich will aber gar kein Held sein", stotterte Nieviel. "Ich will nicht im siebten Buch sterben."

"Du bist auch nicht der Held", knurrte Heini. "Ich bin jetzt der Held und die dumme Prophezeiung stimmt jetzt halt nicht mehr."

"Genau so ist es", sagte Dummwietür vergnügt.

"Also hätten wir uns die ganze Sucherei sparen können?", wollte Heini wissen.

"So gesehen", überlegte Dummwietür, "stimmt das durchaus."

"Aber das war die ganze Handlung des Buchs", wandte Gudmiene hilflos ein.

"Nein", sagte Dummwietür. "Die Handlung des Buches war, dass Ihr die Handlung des Buches herausfinden wolltet, welche war, die Handlung des Buches herauszufinden."

"Oh", sagte Gudmiene.

"Aber", wandte Heini ein, "Ernst ist wegen dieser Prophezeiung gestorben."

"Ah", sagte Dummwietür, "womit wir bei der letzten Sache wären. Ich denke, es ist Zeit, etwas Trinken zu gehen."

"Trinken?" Heini war sich nicht sicher, ob er richtig gehört hatte.

"Ja. Ich finde, wir sollten alle zusammen nach London teleportieren", sagte Dummwietür vergnügt. "Ich habe mir extra diese Teleportier-Streichhölzer aus einer Kneipe mitgenommen. Jeder zieht ein Hölzchen und los geht's...Ach und wer das kürzeste gezogen hat, muss die Runde bezahlen." Er hielt den Schülern eine geöffnete Packung Streichhölzer hin.

Gudmiene, die wissen wollte, was all das sollte, nahm als erstes ein Streichholz und verschwand sofort. Die anderen folgten ihr nach. Dummwietür nahm das letzte Streichholz, murmelte geknickt "Natürlich das kurze" und gleich darauf waren alle wieder im lebhaften Trubel eines stilvollen Pubs vereinigt.

Heini sah sich ratlos um. "Und warum wollen wir jetzt hier etwas trinken?"

Dummwietür lächelte allwissend. "Wissen Sie, Heini", sagte er dann. "So ein Job im MifMa kann ganz schön anstrengend sein. Da braucht man ab und zu schon mal was zu Trinken. Allerdings" – er zwinkerte verschwörerisch – "ist das natürlich verboten, weshalb sich ein paar findige MifMa-Mitarbeiter in einem der WC-Räume kurzerhand ein Teleportal erschaffen haben, das sie direkt hierher führt, wenn sie mal einen Drink brauchen. Sie gehen einfach durch einen Duschvorhang und kommen hierher. In die beliebteste Zaubererkneipe Londons." Er zeigte Heini die Streichholzschachtel, auf der ein wunderschönes Logo mit dem verschnörkelten Schriftzug 'Jenseits' zu lesen war.

"Das Jenseits ist ein Pub?", wollte Ronny wissen.

Nieviel überlegte, "Aber heißt das dann etwa..."

Heini kniff die Augen zusammen, "...dass Ernst gar nicht tot ist?"

Gudmiene strahlte in innerer Erkenntnis. "Natürlich. Immerhin wurde immer wieder betont, dass es ein Jugendbuch ist und hier niemand sterben wird."

"Ausgezeichnet, Fräulein Garage", sagte Dummwietür. "Dafür gebe ich Griffinsklo alle Hauspunkte, die Grisu Malfreu abgezogen hat." Er sah zu Nieviel Langer. "Und wie wäre es, wenn Sie uns schon mal etwas zu Trinken holen? Margarinen-Sekt. Geht auf meine Rechnung. Aber passen Sie auf, dass Sie nicht auf den Eumpf treten."

Nieviel nickte und eilte davon. Gudmienes Blick folgte ihm und sie entdeckte neben einem der Tische ein Tier an einer Leine, das wohl einem der Pub-Besucher gehörte und das wie ein Häufchen Fell aussah. Auf den ersten Blick hatte es weder Kopf noch Hals und es fragte sich, wo die Leine befestigt worden war.

Gudmiene kniff die Augen zusammen, um besser lesen zu können, was recht klein gedruckt auf der Leine stand: "Tribbel." Vermutlich war das der Name des Tiers.

"Das also ist ein Eumpf", stellte Gudmiene ein wenig enttäuscht fest. Sie hatte sich irgendwie etwas Spektakuläreres vorgestellt.

Heini hatte für Eumpfs allerdings gerade überhaupt keinen Nerv, denn er sah sich suchend um und entdeckte tatsächlich Ernst Schwarz, der am Tresen stand, ein Bier vor sich. Er winkte Heini zu und gleich darauf war ihm sein Patenkind um den Hals gefallen.

"Na, das nenne ich mal eine stürmische Begrüßung", lachte Ernst und drückte Heini fest.

Gudmiene wandte sich an Professor Dummwietür, um durch ihre nächste Frage die Aufmerksamkeit des Lesers von Heinis und Ernsts ergreifendem Wiedersehen abzulenken, da sie eine Verfechterin der geschützten Privatsphäre von Romanfiguren war.

"Eine Frage hätte ich noch, Professor", sagte sie. "Dolorrosa Oxford..."

"Oh, um die machen Sie sich mal keine Sorgen. Die ist mit sieben Halbzwergen durchgebrannt", sagte Dummwietür gut gelaunt, "und lebt jetzt irgendwo hinter irgendwelchen Bergen. Ich glaube, sie züchtetet dort rosafarbene Äpfel oder etwas in der Art."

Er schüttelte den Kopf. "Nun ja, so lange davon nie einer auf meinem Frühstücksteller liegt, habe ich nichts dagegen. Nur die Kosten für die Renovierung der rosa gestrichenen Schule...die wird teuer." Er seufzte. "Aber egal. Jetzt wollen wir erst mal etwas Trinken, oder?"

Nieviel war endlich mit einem Tablett voll Sektgläser gekommen und Heini und Ernst hatten sich zu den anderen gesellt. Jeder nahm sich ein Glas.

"Ein Trinkspruch", sagte Dummwietür und hob sein Glas. "Auf Heini, Hochwärts und dass der nächste Band besser werde als dieser."

Die anderen hoben ebenfalls ihre Gläser und stießen zusammen an und mit genau diesen Gläsern Margarinen-Sekt endete das Buch ziemlich abrupt. Aber das war nicht weiter schlimm, denn alle wussten: Heini Tupper würde wiederkommen in Heini Tupper und das Halbblut Apanatschi.

**ENDE**

---

HINWEIS: Auf der nächsten Seite findet sich die Danksagung. Ich danke schon einmal allen, die bis hierher gelesen haben. Vielen Dank! 


	22. Danksagung

**WIDMUNG**

Für Sandra, die auch nach über einem Jahr nicht müde wurde zu betonen, dass ich ihr noch diese Geschichte schulde und die Affenzahn erfunden hat.

**DANKSAGUNG**

a) Offlline

Andrea K., wie immer für das grandiose Korrektur(vor)lesen. Ebenfalls wie immer habe ich nicht alle Korrekturen übernommen und das, obwohl wir bis abends um 22 Uhr an der Uni damit beschäftigt waren.

Meinem Bruder für den Kampf mit der LaTEX-Datei für die gedruckte Version von "Heini Tupper".

b) Forum

Den vielen lieben Usern/Spielern des Foren-Rollenspiels "Hogwarts – Das Finale" unter www.foren.de, die am Entstehungsprozess beteiligt waren. Hier gilt mein Dank vor allem:

- D., die mich bei allem, was ich tat, mit ihren durchaus hilfreichen aber leider total sinnlosen Kommentaren unterstützt hat, immer meiner Meinung war (was natürlich überhaupt nichts mit dem Zauberstab zu tun hatte, den ich für "Notfälle" in der Tasche habe!) und diese Widmung genau so haben wollte (auch wenn ich aus diesem Satz 12 Rechtschreibfehler getilgt habe, .).

- Sev die an zahlreichen Namen die Schuld trägt. Außerdem verdanke ich ihr den Yorkshire-Terrier sowie die erste Illustration des Buches

- Nuna, welche den Malfreus zu ihrem Namen verholfen hat und sich bis zum Schluss durch die geposteten Story-Teile gearbeitet hat.

- Marissa fürs eifrige Mitlesen und Hagrid, der den allerersten Kommentar im Forum geschrieben hat.

c) danke allen, die die Geschichte gelesen haben und vor allem allen, die mit ihren Kommentaren gezeigt haben, dass sie ihnen wohl gefällt. Hierbei danke ich vor allem:

- Kira Gmork (die wirklich fast jedes Kapitel kommentiert hat...wow!), crazylolly14, Alraune, Lmea the Ruthless, Steffen, Sara-Kim und timespanned soul

Außerdem allen, die die Update-Funktion genutzt haben und natürlich denjenigen, die die Story zu ihren Favoriten genommen haben. Ich fühle mich echt geehrt...

**QUELLEN**

"Heini Tupper und der strenge Geruch des Phönix" findet sich von der Autorin authorisiert im Netz unter:  
- www.foren.de/system/userRPGHogwarts.html (Arbeitsfassung)  
- FanfictionNET 

**HINWEIS**

Ich danke auch für die Anfragen nach einer Fortsetzung. Aber nein, es wird leider keine geben. Aber ich verweise noch mal auf das Spin-Off hier bei FFNet von Danbolz "Heini Tupper und der Camembert der Runzeln" (2758975/1).


	23. Heini Tupper kommt zurück

Kommentar: Ich weiß, ich hatte gesagt, es gäbe keine Fortsetzung von "Heini Tupper" und doch bin ich schließlich überredet worden, einen weiteren Band zu schreiben. Da ich hoffe, dass auch dieser wieder viele treue Leser finden wird, habe ich mich entschieden für alle, die noch die "Update"-Funktion für diese Story aktiviert zu haben, den Beginn noch einmal hier zu posten, damit niemand etwas verpasst. Die eigentliche Geschichte ist unter der ID 2706305 zu finden. Ich freue mich über jeden, der demnächst dort mitlesen wird.  
---

**WERBUNG  
für Heini Tupper und die Weisen Meisen**

Heini Tupper saß auf dem Himmelbett in seinem Zimmer und starrte auf den Notizblock auf seinen Knien. Er hatte ein Problem und das war kein kleines. Heini Tupper war der angehende Held einer Reihe von sieben Büchern über einen kleinen Jungen, der ein Zauberer war und am Ende den bösen Oberfiesling besiegen durfte und die Zaubererwelt retten sollte.

Das allerdings war nicht das Problem, das Heini hatte, sondern sein Onkel Wermut Durst, der nämlich der Meinung war, dass sein Neffe ein ganz normales Leben führen und nicht als Held einer Buchreihe seine Familie großen Gefahren aussetzen sollte. Wobei Wermut Durst mit 'seine Familie' eindeutig sich selbst, seine Frau Petunie und ihren Sohn Duffy meinte, denn streng genommen war Heini nur der Sohn der Schwester seiner Frau.

Heini seufzte und sah auf den Notizblock auf seinen Knien. Onkel Wermut war so sehr entschlossen, Heini um seinen Heldenstatus zu bringen, dass er das erste Kapitel des neuen "Heini Tupper"-Romans, das Heini zur Ansicht bekommen hatte, um sich in sein Buch einzulesen, einfach verbrannt hatte und das war das eigentliche Problem. Denn Onkel Wermut hatte zu Recht gedacht, dass ein Buch, das keinen Anfang haben würde, sich sicher nicht verkaufen würde und somit Heinis Romanhelden-Karriere ganz schnell beendet sein würde, bevor sie begonnen hatte.

Heini Tupper war nun dabei zu versuchen, das erste Kapitel neu zu schreiben. Gelesen hatte er es schließlich und ein handgeschriebenes erstes Kapitel war genauso gut wie ein gedrucktes. Alles, was er tun musste, war, einfach das erste Kapitel selbst zu Papier zu bringen. Doch ganz so einfach war das nicht.

Das erste Kapitel, erinnerte sich Heini, begann mit dem Tod seiner Eltern, Jakob und Lisbet Tupper, bei dem er ein Jahr alt gewesen war und als ein böse aussehender Zauberer mit einem weiten, wehenden, dunkelblauen Satinmorgenmantel zur Tür herein gekommen war. Der Name des ungewöhnlich eingekleideten bösen Zauberers war Wie-noch-mal oder Wer-noch-mal, oder so ähnlich.

Heini seufzte. Das fing ja gut an, dass ihm noch nicht einmal der Name seines Erzfeindes einfiel. Danach wurde es allerdings auch nicht besser, denn ein Zauberer mit Namen Dummwietür (einen solchen Namen vergaß man wenigstens nicht) hatte ihn zu seiner Tante Petunie gebracht, wo er aufgewachsen war.

Heini sah missmutig auf das weiße Blatt des Notizblocks. Wie sollte er das alles zu Papier bringen und den ganzen Rest? Er dachte an den Brief, welcher mit einer Eule gekommen war und in dem stand, dass er hier unten seinen Vertrag unterschreiben solle, damit er in ein paar Tagen nach Hochwärts reisen und zaubern lernen könne. (tbc: 2706305)


End file.
